Winterheart
by Dragonexx
Summary: Who would of thought simple curiosity would lead so so much? An icy scholar leaves her home to explore the multiverse. Along the way, she meets a saintly necromancer, a philanthropic vampire, a sociopathic efreet, and a stylish assassin and gets swept up in a quest for the very stars themselves. Part of the Illusionverse.
1. Departure

**Winterheart**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **Departure**

* * *

Minerva took one last look over the books arrayed before her, confirming the portal's location. The coordinates were vague, if they weren't wrong entirely. Probably to prevent widespread knowledge of the temple near it. However, by cross-referencing it with other records, she had narrowed it down to a single area. Admittedly a fairly large area, but she wasn't in any hurry. The temple (and portal) had been there for ages, and would likely remain for many more.

Stepping away from her desk, she dressed. Smooth silk shirt under a tough corset, a sensible knee-length skirt, and thick boots. Every part of this outfit was magical, whether crafted herself or conjured with a Wish.

In addition to the clothes, she attached a small bag (actually a bag of holding) to her waist, along with several magic items attached to her stylishly. After a brief moments thought, she lifted up her skirt and attached a band holding a sheath to her thigh, placing a magical dagger in it. She looked over what else was in her room, and decided to place several of her favorite or unread books into the Bag of Holding.

She looked herself over in the mirror. Minerva beheld a girl who looked far more confident than she usually was. Her outfit was a far cry from the long concealing dresses she normally wore. However, the was the slight hint of nervousness in those eyes.

The stories painted adventurers as such a daring bunch. Her appearance seemed quite tame, compared to the depictions of adventurer outfits she had seen. She wondered if she should unbutton her part of shirt to show of her cleavage, like many female adventurers liked to do. She was in the middle of considering it, when she heard a knock at the door to her quarters.

She strode over to open it. Standing before her was a tall, bald, pale-skinned man. Despite his intimidating appearance, he looked sad and worried. "So, your really leaving."

"Yes." Minerva said. "I am."

Her father sighed.

"You and I know there's no real reason for me to stay. I don't have any duties that would be missed, I never really fit in with any of my siblings, and I've always wanted to learn more. More than I can staying here. So don't ask me to stay." Minerva said.

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then what do you want?" Minerva demanded.

"What all parents should want. Their children to be happy."

Minerva felt a tugging in her heart.

"I'm not asking you to stay. It's clear that keeping you here would make you miserable. I just ask that when out there, be careful, don't act rashly."

"I'll be fine dad." Minerva said. "I'm as good as, if not better at combat than the others."

"I know, it's just the nature of a parent to worry." He said.

"I know, thanks."

"Just remember, that no matter where you're journey takes you, you'll always have a home back here. I love you,"

Minerva embraced her father. "I love you too."

Her father nodded as they let go. "Farewell."

Minerva tapped into her magic, using this particular ability for the first time. Her vision blurred, and everything turned silvery-white.

Minerva found herself flying in an endless blue sky, once the magic ended. The sight was completely new and alien to Minerva, who had only rarely been outside the cavern where her hometown was located. However, the Plane of Air was not her destination, merely a midway point. She activated her dimensional travel abilities again, returning to a different location on Paraelemental Ice.

After the brief moment of silver-white, Minerva reappeared on the side of a mountain. A fierce blizzard raged, though it was no impediment to her, visual or otherwise. She actually felt more at home among the freezing cold and blasting snow.

Minerva surveyed her location. She wasn't too far actually. The temple near the portal was strong in magic and would prevent any sort of teleportation towards the area near it. She was lucky, the planeshift had dropped her not too far outside that area. Minerva effortlessly skated her down the mountain, gracefully gliding atop the snow.

She kept sliding for a good half-hour. The glacial mountain, Mount Thrym, was large, even for an Inner Plane. It was named as such because of the large population of Frost Giants, who referred to themselves as Jotuns. Minerva hadn't encountered anyone on her way down, and she hoped this continued. Jotuns were known for their aggressive, warlike nature. They wouldn't hesitate to attack.

Unfortunately, this was not to be the case. As Minerva skated down the mountain, she rounded a mound of ice, only to run smack into the middle of what appeared to be a war camp.

"Huh?" An Ice Genasi clad in robes turned from where he had been conversing with a mephit. " _Intruder!_ "

The large camp consisted of Ice Paramentals, Frost Giants, Ice Mephits, Ice Genasi, and even an Ice Flenser. Cryonax's forces. Wonderful...

Minerva was about to planeshift away, when several Ice Elementals emerged from the snow, surrounding her.

"Wait! Hold it!" The genasi wizard approached. "You don't seem like an attacker."

"She doesn't?" Asked an elemental.

"Why else would this Genasi come gallivanting into our camp unarmed?"

"I guess..."

The wizard paced around Minerva, examining her. "Now then. You're a pretty one. Did Halfax send you as reinforcements?"

"Y-yes."

"Nice!" The genasi spanked her playfully, and then started fondling her butt.

Minerva stiffened, before relenting. _Play along. Until an opportunity presents itself._

The wizard wrapped his arm around her waist. "Why don't we retire to my tent, to discuss things in... private."

Minerva suppressed the urge to shudder, and followed him. As she did so, she considered her options. She could Plane Shift, though that would immediately raise suspicion, and she wasn't sure if the wizard didn't have some method of following her or negating it. Judging from the Paramentals rising up from beneath her, they had the area beneath the camp patrolled as well. If she tried to fly, they would just shoot her down. They probably had something to detect invisible attackers, so invisibility was right out. However, the wizard had called her a Genasi, meaning he didn't know she was a full-blooded genie. There might be something...

"What are you thinking about?" The wizard asked.

"Oh!" Now she was put on the spot. Perhaps... "I need a to know how far you've progressed on you're mission."

"Damn, why are you thinking about that when we could be having the time of our lives?"

Minerva didn't want to think about what this man meant by that. "Business before pleasure."

"Well if you must know." The wizard sighed. "We've located Snowheart Temple, in a cave near the base of the mountain. The door's sealed, but last I heard they were making progress on that."

Minerva swore internally. If the portal wasn't too far from where the Temple entrance was, she could run smack into an even larger amount of Cryonax's minions.

"Good! Now where were we!" Damn, that probably sounded too eager.

"Right this way!" Apparently, he didn't pick up on it.

He lead her to a fairly large tent. By the looks of the structure, this was a long term camp. He opened the flap, gesturing her inside.

"I've activated some incense stones! Rare, expensive, soothing. Damn do I need it!"

Minerva rarely bothered to breathe, so she couldn't tell. Still, playing along she asked. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea" The wizard asked. "Everyone out there? Bunch of fucking idiots. Had to keep everyone in line, all the live long day. Without me, this whole place would fall apart. That's not to mention all the annoyances from those mephit traders."

"Sounds rough."

"Damn. I totally wish I could just forget all of it. And with you, I just might!"

There! Minerva recognized the request for what it was. She felt the sheer thrill that ran through her as she invoked the most powerful of magics. The wizards eyes widened as realization swept over him, but it was too late. His eyes dulled, and he looked around in confusion. She wondered if she should have said some sort of one-liner, but nothing good came to mind. While he was still trying to get his bearings right, Minerva took the opportunity to transform herself into an Ice Mephit, feeling her body shrink down, and wings sprout from her back. Her nose grew longer, and her fingers became claws. Her clothes vanished (making her feel slightly embarrassed), though the wizard didn't seem to care.

The wizard fully came to, and looked at her. "Alright, you'll be delivering my message to the temple base now, right?"

"Yes." Mephit-Minerva said, her voice taking on the typical screechy pitch of a mephit.

"Don't screw this up, we've had two messengers get lost already, I'd go tell them myself if teleport worked, and I could afford to leave the bumbling fools here alone."

Minerva only nodded, and flew out of the tent flap. The others in the camp didn't give her a seconds thought, and she flew off, away.

Once she was a safe distance from the camp, Minerva shifted back to her normal form and returned to skating down the mountain towards the temple. She smiled to herself. Well handled. I may be better at this adventuring thing than I thought!

Then she happened to look up, and her heart sank. Above her she could see a robed figure flying straight towards her. Or not. Almost immediately, Minerva turned invisible, hoping to evade them. No dice. The wizard still flew towards her, unerringly.

She stopped, ice forming around her hands as she prepared to fight. However, as the figure approached, it turned out to not be the wizard she had duped. First of all, they were female. She had very long blue hair done in twin-tails. She wore a bright blue outfit that seemed to blur the line between robe and dress. It was cut so extremely low that were it not obviously magical, a single slip could expose more of her (very large, Minerva noted) breasts than just cleavage. She had detatched sleeves that came past her hands, though sliding back when she moved them to wave. The entire outfit had runes that flowed into it, that subtly changed position when Minerva didn't focus on them.

Though this wasn't the genasi wizard, this was clearly a woman of magic. Perhaps she was allied with him? Though if she was, she could have attacked with spells as a much longer distance. Whatever her purpose, best to go in ready for a fight. The ice surrounding Minerva's hands reshaped itself, forming into a scimitar.

The woman didn't show any signs of hostility as she approached, even when Minerva brandished the ice sword, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" She demanded, hoping she sounded intimidating.

"Um? I come in peace?" the woman said. She gave a gentle smile that put Minerva at ease. However, Minerva couldn't be sure it wasn't a trap. The woman slowly approached. Minerva took a better look at her, now that she was even closer. Though pale, her skin tones were still in the range of a humans. However, looking at the way she walked across the snow unhindered, without making a sound implied she wasn't entire mortal. A half-breed perhaps?

"Who are you?" Minerva demanded again, though now that she heard the phrase repeated again, couldn't believe that she was intimidating. Perhaps she should shapeshift into something more frightening. Or...

Minerva performed yet another form shift. This time, she grew in size, until she stood a good ten feet taller than the woman.

"Relax, I mean you no harm. I'm not with Cryonax." Said the woman. The woman's tone was warm and friendly, and once again, seemed to reassure Minerva. She hesitated, before shrinking down to her smaller form. She didn't drop her guard however.

"Then who are you?"

"My name is Elise. You might have heard about me." Said the woman.

"Why would I know you?"

The woman paused. "You might know me by one of my titles. Mistress of Cold and Death? Winterqueen?"

If it were possible for Minerva to turn paler, she would.

"The W-Winterqueen?"

"So you have heard of me!" The Winterqueen said with a smile.

Minerva backed away, hastily scanning the area for an escape route. Maybe she could plane shift- no, she's probably already anchored the area. Maybe.

"Is something wrong? You seem upset." The Winterqueen looked perplexed.

"You're the Winterqueen! I've read about you! Why would I not be afraid?" Crap, bad idea. The reply just came so automatic.

The Winterqueen sighed, placing her fingers to her temples. "I understand. Let me guess. You've read a book, long and overly verbose, entitled Magics of the Inner Planes and it's Practitioners: A Guide to the Mystic Arts of the Elements, and Detailed Guide to it's Wielders in Addition to Methods of Counterattack Should One Encounter Them, written by one Valthrush, Master of the Elements, Heir to the Versanian Order, Champion of the Suffocation Wars, ect."

"Er... yes." Minerva said.

"In which I'm descibed as a, and I quote, 'bloodthirsty despot, leading an army of the living dead in a brutal war against any she sees fit to make suffer'."

"Er... yes." Minerva said.

"Would you like to know that Valthrush is in fact a egotistical, self-absorbed wizard, who's more concerned with promoting his own 'genius' than actually writing honestly. Who also, appears to have a personal vendetta against me, for reasons I have yet to learn?"

"Um... Sorry?" Minerva said, akwardly.

"No, it's not you're fault. Just always be careful about what you read. There's a lot of books out there full of nonsense. It can be difficult to verify what's accurate and whats not. But I can assure you I'm not like what Valthrush makes me out to be."

"Oh... So, what do you do then?"

"I mostly teach, nowadays. I own and operate the Dragonspire Academy of Magic."

"Where's that?" Minerva asked, she'd never heard of such a place, and she knew almost everything there was to know about her home plane.

"Not on Ice. Actually, it's on a Prime world called Valoris. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"Some. I've never been to the Prime Material though. It's a plane of little worlds floating in a void, separated by crystal spheres, right?"

"Something like that."

"So what do you want with me" Minerva asked.

"I saw your encounter with Cryonax's forces. Very well handled, actually."

"Er, thanks."

"Where exactly are you headed, though?" Elise asked.

"There's a portal to Sigil at the bottom of this mountain." Minerva explained.

"Why Sigil?"

"Well, I want to become an adventurer."

"How?"

"Umm... What?"

"How? Are you going to sign up at the 'Adventurers HQ'? Are you going to hand them a resume?"

"I don't understand what you're saying?"

"Did you really think this through? Adventurer isn't really a career choice, now is it? Most people who end up becoming adventurers are forced into their situation, through circumstances entirely out of their control. They don't usually choose to adventure now. Most people who choose the path of their own free will have no idea what they're getting themselves into, and more often than not, end up dying early on, to a whole number of possible threats. I myself, only became an adventure after several incidents forced me to."

Minerva tried to speak up at the pause, though Elise continued before she could say anything.

"And, adventuring isn't as glamorous or exciting as the bards and books make it out to be. It's a harsh, dangerous, often traumatic and short life. Dungeon delving especially, what with deadly traps and violent monsters. And dungeons aren't even the most dangerous environments out there. Far many more adventures die to these threats than those that overcome them. So, why seek it out, Minerva?"

She knows my name?! Minerva was shocked, but this woman was a powerful wizard. A basic name wouldn't be anything difficult for her to obtain. "What about you're school?" Minerva countered. "What about all your students?"

"I don't train them to be adventures. I can count on maybe two hands the number of my students who have become what one would term an 'adventurer'. The majority use their magic for more basic purposes. Getting chores done, supporting themselves, 'wage mage' positions. Maybe a few join the town guard, or patrols around the area, but those rarely see any actual combat. Their magic is used to making a living, supporting themselves and their families. Which brings me to another question. Why leave?"

"What?"

"Why leave your hometown? You have a comfortable life, a loving family, an roof over your head, security from harm, and though you don't need it, reliable food, and a place to rest your head. Do you know how valuable that actually is? Do you know how many people in the multiverse have to constantly worry about where their next meal is coming from, or whether the person next to them will stab them and steal their belongings? Why leave all that behind, exchanged for painful experiences, more enemies than you can keep track of, dangerous environments, threats around every corner, and a constant fear of injury, death, or worse?" Elise finally stopped her lecture, and looked at Minerva, expectantly.

Minerva opened her mouth to reply, but realized she had nothing to say. She paused, and thought. More than once she looked back up at Elise, who appeared to have all the patience in the world, as she waited for Minerva to come up with an answer. Was this a test? Perhaps...

"I want to help make the world a better place. All that suffering you've described. I want to bring it to an end. That's why I want to adventure."

"How?"

"Huh?"

"How do you plan on going about this?"

"I-I'm a genie. I can grant Wishes. We use that power to feed and support our mortal subjects!"

"Which works on the planes where the genies are in power. Elsewhere, not so much. You try to do something like that on the Prime Material, maybe it works for a while, but then someone powerful gets wind of whats going on, and immediately moves to claim you for themselves. Genies are often bound like this, you must be aware."

"Um... yes."

"Even on the Paraplane of Ice, this happens in a way. Cryonax is the dominant force on this plane, and he hunts down any Qorrash he can find, enslaving them for their Wish abilities. Why do you think your people live underground?"

"I-"

"But it won't stop there. Once he has you, you'll be tortured until you're forced to give up the location of your hometown. Then he invades, capturing and enslaving all the residents. Then he tortures them, to see if they know the locations of any other settlements."

"I can handle Cryonax's forces! You just saw me do that!" Minerva insisted.

"You got lucky. The people manning that camp were idiots. But counting on luck is a sure way to bring yourself to ruin. I've fought against Cryonax for years. He may look like a brute, but he's far more cunning and dangerous than he lets on. Many of his followers are the same. The camp at the base of the mountain. Far too dangerous. They would see through any disguise you try, and then you'd be captured."

Minerva's heart sank. She looked towards the ground, too afraid to meet Elise's eyes. Everything she had wanted to do, everything, gone!

"I-"

"What? Speak up."

"I can't turn back! All those problems you've described. If people just keep saying that it's too dangerous, it's never going to get solved. Nothings going to change if everyone's too afraid to even try to stop being afraid. Yes, I've been sheltered and spoiled. So what?! I want to change. I want to help. I know about Cryonax, even if I didn't tell my family. They all talk big and boast of their power, but the idea of standing up to Cryonax never crosses their minds! We all live in fear of him, but we never try to do anything about it? So I might not know much about adventuring, but you do! Why not teach me what you know?! Why else are you talking to me?"

Elise's expression became unreadable. For a few seconds, Minerva feared she had done something wrong.

Then the wizardess smiled. "Well said."

"Wait, what?"

"I'd say that's a lesson well learned." Elise said.

"So this was a test!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Of a sorts. I needed to be sure you knew what you're getting yourself into. You don't, but you're willing to learn. Gods know that's a rare trait."

"So what now?"

"We get moving. You were headed to Sigil originally, right?"

"Yes."

"I may have something you can help with there. I'll take you to the portal."

Elise took off flying, gesturing for Minerva to follow. She took off into the air after her.

"So, what kind of adventures have you been on? Where have you been?"

"Oh, all over. I think I've been to every major plane at least once. I do spend a lot of time here though."

"Do you have a home here?" Minerva asked.

"I have a tower up in the Glistening Crystal where I do some of my research, actually."

"That's kind of an odd place to build one. You want seclusion?"

"Yes. The place is dangerous to both denizens of Lightning and Ice, so it's only sparsely traveled. Cryonax's forces won't risk going there, leaving me free to do what I want. I'm thinking of opening a second school there... Oh here we are!"

The camp at the base of the mountain came into view. Unlike the previous camp, this one was massive, spreading out farther than she could see. Walls, made not of ice but of some sort of stone surrounded it. The place was constantly guarded. Mephits and White Dragons patrolled the skies above it, while Frost Giants, and Ice Paramentals guarded it's walls and gates. Minerva noted with some anger, that several Qorrash were among the guard as well.

"What are they doing here?"

"The temple. Cryonax must think that there's something of value inside. A lot of value, if the size of this place is to judge."

"The temple's sealed shut, though I was told that they're close to opening it."

"That was a lie. I've been keeping tabs on this place. They're no closer to opening it then when they first arrived here, but I'm not going to bet on it staying that way."

"So what do we do?"

"About this? Nothing, right now at least. Were headed to the portal to Sigil. Take my hand."

Minerva did so, as Elise cast a spell. She sank beneath the snow, with Minerva following behind her. They headed beneath the camp, where they ran into a solid stone barrier, protecting the camp from ice gliders.

"Were stuck."

"Nope!" Elise winked, and then spoke more words of magic. Tanah perubahan berair! Hantuke dalam kendala!"

Minerva felt the sensation of magic running through her. She touched the stone, and felt the same feeling that came when she phased through ice and snow. Elise floated upwards, pulling Minerva along with her. They arose in a currently empty lane of the camp. The majority of the buildings were constructed out of stone or metal.

"They plan to be here for a while." Minerva noted. "Just what exactly do they believe is in that temple?"

"Not sure, but I do have my suspicions."

"Should we stop them?"

"Not you. You'll be headed towards Sigil."

"So the portal is located in this camp?"

"Shouldn't be too hard to find." Elise said. "Perubahan tak'kelihatan Hantu Edar!"

Elise's eyes glowed briefly, and she looked around, before focusing on a direction. "That way!"

The were about to move when Minerva suddenly stopped. "Wait! Won't they recognize you?"

"No, not particularly."

"But you've spent so long fighting them!"

"Observe!" Elise placed her hand over her face. Ice flowed out from her fingertips like water soon covering her face and neck. From there it spiked out, covering various parts of her outfit, creating spikes and armor in some places. Finally, her hair moved, spiking upwards above her head. She looked completely different now, more like someone deserving of the title, _Mistress of Cold and Death._

"The portal is not very far from here. We should hurry."

Even Elise's voice was different, with a strange resonant effect.

The two of them hurried through the camp, staying out of sight of various patrols. Elise led her to an alleyway between two buildings. With a gesture, a swirling portal appeared at the end of the alley.

"That portal should take you directly to Sigil. When you get there, find a woman named Malin. Tell her I sent you, and that the Star is being sought after. She'll know what I mean."

Minerva nodded. "Okay, and thanks. I never would have made it in here without you."

"Good luck. And may the Aurora's shine in your skies."

Minerva smiled, and then turned back to the portal. She hesitated for a brief few seconds. The entire multiverse lay before her, only a step away. The prospect of such possibilities was a little overwhelming. Swallowing her nervousness, she stepped into the portal, and was whisked away.

* * *

 _So here we are, a brand new story! Like some of the other things, this is a part of the Illusionverse, a collection of stories all tied into the Planescape setting. Chronologically, this takes place before all the others currently up, save for Knife in the Dark. You don't need to read any of the others to understand anything here (though I would recommend you read them anyways!). Also it should be noted that I'll be running the factions, Sigil, and the Planes and other things somewhat differently than how they're presented in Canon. Anyways, expect the second chapter up soon. Tell me what you think so far, leave a review!_

~Dragonexx


	2. Burning Man

**Winterheart**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Burning Man**

* * *

The heat in the room was oppressive. The young man was sweating, though this wasn't entirely from the temperature. Again he struggled against the chains binding him, to no avail. He was trapped. He looked up at his captor, a scantily clad woman with bright red hair. She sat on a couch, legs crossed, arms spread, her demeanor of someone relaxing, completely at odds with the situation. The woman had kicked down his door, slammed him against the wall, and produced a chain from somewhere, which snaked out on it's own accord and bound him.

"W-what do you want with me?" He asked.

"Not much, I just want to talk."

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

The woman appeared to ignore this.

"I have some questions for you!"

"Pike off! I ain't a barker!"

"Oh but you are!"

"And why the sodding hell is that?"

"Because I want you to be. People tend to be what I want them to be." She slowly walked over to him, swaying her hips sensually. She leaned over him, and tapped her nails to his skin. He winced in pain, as each tap created a brief spark, leaving a small spot of burned skin. "It's a good way to stay out of trouble..."

The man's heart sank.

"What to do want to know?"

"See? See how better it is to cooperate?" She knelt down, straddling him, placing her face uncomfortable close to his. He looked away, though it didn't stop him from gagging. She smelled like smoke, fire, and ashes. "Now, about two days ago, an transport caravan working for me was robbed. They had been unearthing ruins on the Plane of Mineral, and apparently decided the fastest and safest way back home was through Sigil. Why they thought that was a mystery, but that doesn't matter, they've already been... shall we say, _disciplined_."

The young man didn't like the way she phrased that.

"Now, I'm a tracker of some renown, and the trail led me here, to you."

"I ain't bobbed ya! I swear!"

She caressed his cheek. "Oh, of course you didn't, but you can tell me who did. It's someone in your little 'circle of friends'."

The mans face grew pale.

"No! Do you have any sodding clue what they'd do to me if I barked?! I'd bite the iron for sure!"

"Possible, but that's way off in the future, and honestly, who has the time to bother with that?! No, you should be focused on the here and now." She placed her hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "It's much more beneficial. _Trust me_."

Wide eyed, the man could only shake his head.

The woman frowned, and stood up, turning around and slowly walking away. She placed one hand on her hip, and another under her chin, as if she was thinking. After a few seconds she turned around.

"I have an idea! Let's make this a game!"

"A g-game?"

"Sure, you tell me what I want, and you get the fantastic prize of walking! However, tell me something I don't want to hear, and you'll face penalties."

"W-what kind of penalties?"

"Their quite severe. I'm afraid they'll cost an arm and leg." The woman held up hand. Fire flared up taking on the form of a sword.

If it was possible for the man to grow any paler, he would have.

The woman was about to speak, when there was a loud, " _Bar this!_ "

The closet burst open, and a dirty looking man rushed towards the door. _A thief?!_ the captive thought.

The woman didn't seem too surprised, and instead annoyed. She sighed as the man ran out into the apartment complex. "Also, you're not allowed to Message a friend." Without any visual motion on her part, the man suddenly burst into flames. The horrid scent of burning flesh filled the air, as the man collapsed to the floor, screaming and writhing. Eventually, he stopped, and lay still, the fire spreading from his body into the old dry wood.

"By the way, this contest now has a time limit." She said, indicating the growing inferno.

"No! Please!"

The woman strode over and grabbed his hand. She placed one boot on his head, and then ripped off two of his fingers. The man screamed as blood spurted out onto the floor.

"Sorry, wrong answer."

" _Oh gods! Oh gods!_ "

"Sorry, wrong answer."

She sliced off the rest of his fingers with a single sweep of the fire-sword.

" _Please! Wait!_ "

"Sorry wrong answer."

Another swing of the blade severed off half of his forearm.

The man screamed in pain and fell over, writhing in agony.

"So, what's your next answer!"

"Th-there's a man, called Leon. He was boasting about bobbing some stuff from these fire genasi!"

"Correct answer! Now where can I find this, 'Leon'?"

"He's a Half-Elf, bangs around a lot at this old bubhouse, the _Smouldering Corpse_!"

"Huh, ironic. Where is that?"

"In a square just southwest of the Mortuary!

"Another correct answer! Well, see ya."

The chain around the man released him and slithered away towards the woman wrapping itself around her waist.

The man struggled to his feet, and noticed that the blaze already blocked off the doorway.

"H-hey! How am I supposed to get out of here?!"

"Sorry, it appears you've run out of time. Were sorry, but we hope you've enjoyed your game!" The woman then casually strode into the flames.

The man rapidly looked around. The door was out, that only left the window. He stumbled over to it, feeling more faint every second. He looked outside towards Sigil, and then down to the ground, many stories below...

* * *

Before she exited the inferno, Raaida turned invisible. She ordinarily wouldn't care if cold-bodied filth like these saw her, but that could be inconvenient now.

She took off flying, but not before turning around to watch as her former captive desperately leaped out of the window, falling screaming to his demise in front of a crowd of gawkers. With a smirk she flew over the Hive, heading towards her destination.

Raaida would have preferred to stay visible, but she realized that things would work better if she had the element of surprise. The bar wasn't too difficult to locate. The Mortuary was a massive dome, with giant spiked towers surrounding it. Heading southwest of that, she came to a plaza where a large structure dominated. Above it's entrance was the bars title, and an image of a burning man floating above a grate. Sounded like her kind of place.

Raaida landed in a nearby alleyway, finally returning to visibility. She casually strode towards the bar. As she passed the threshold, she felt a pleasant wave of heat. The inside had numerous grates beneath which burned fires. She didn't see any smouldering corpses, though perhaps that would change...

The drone of conversation and the smell of cooking food filled the air. Raaida didn't eat, and so payed little attention to the scents. With practiced ease, she focused on each conversation, blocking out the others. One by one she listened to the people in the bar as she slowly strode through it, until she finally found what she was searching for.

 _"-lly a big haul."_

 _"You ain't bobbin' me, are you?"_

 _"Nah, Leon and some other bashers bobbed these fire genasi. They was carrying gems and jink. A lot of gems and jink."_

 _"What about the genasi? Did you take care of them?"_

 _"Probably sent them cryin' back to the Crucible."_

Raaida walked faster, moving towards them. Most people in the bar payed little attention to her, even when she shoved some of them out of the way. She stepped up to the table, sitting next to a particularly fiery grate. It's occupants were four muscular thugs.

"Hey hey!" One of them said, upon noticing her. "Who called the Jinkskirt!"

Ignoring this, Raaida leaned over the table. "Leon, where is he?"

"Why are you in such a hurry, love? Leon can wait!"

"I am not a patient woman. You'd best tell me what I wish to know!"

"Perhaps we can work something out... You seem to look like you enjoy a good time."

Raaida frowned and clenched her fist, her sharp nails scratching against the metal table. One of the four men, likely less drunk than the others, spoke up.

"Er... Ren? I think we should do what she says. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Ren looked back at him, shrugged and then placed his hand on Raaida's waist. "I can show you a good time."

Raaida's reaction was near instantaneous. She grabbed Ren, and hurled him across the bar. He bounced off a table and hit his back on a railing before flipping over onto a fiery grate. The man screamed and writhed as he burned before rolling off, his clothes in flames. Several bar patrons screamed and fled, others grabbed water to douse the man, and yet others drew weapons, advancing on Raaida.

For her part, Raaida didn't care. She felt a thrill as the man burned and a grin spread across her face as more opponents approached. Ren's other two friends leaped up, coming at her with their weapons. She blocked their blows with the armguards she wore, then pushed them away, before kicking one of them. He went flying back, knocking over several tables. She then spun and backhanded the other man, whipping his head to the side and snapping his neck.

She turned to the fourth man, who had warned Ren. The thug backed away, and panicked when he touched the wall. Raaida advanced on him. "Your friends aren't very bright... well one of them is now. But you-" Raaida turned as she sensed someone throwing a beer bottle at her.

She smacked the projectile out of the air, and then eagerly leaped over the railing, laughing as she landed on one enemy. He fell to the ground, with her on his chest. She raised foot, and smashed down on his neck with a fiery stomp. She then stepped forwards, and grabbed another man's head, slamming him against a wall with such force that his skull cracked, sending blood everywhere.

She turned back to the rest of the thugs, who were starting to have second thoughts about attacking her. Some backed away, but it was too late. She leaped forwards, charging right into the thick of them, tearing them apart with fists or flame. One went flying to smash into the bar, broken glass penetrating his skin all over. Another fell to the ground, writhing in flame, while another collapsed, a burning hole torn through his chest. One by one they fell, in increasingly painful and destructive ways. One victim screamed as his crotch suddenly burst into flames, another cried out in agony as his armor suddenly heated up, cooking him inside it. One man fell to the ground, screaming in horror, bones protruding from both of his legs, while another had his head shoved through the grates, writhing and spasming as he burned. All the while, Raaida laughed and laughed, reveling in the pain she inflicted.

Eventually, all that remained were the dead or writhing. Raaida turned. "Well, that was refreshing. Now-"

She paused as she saw the thug she had been about to interrogate before making a break for the exit. "Hey! Where are you going? The parties over here!"

She made a beckoning gesture, tapping into the power of a magic ring she wore, and the man was lifted off his feet and pulled towards her. He rolled along the ground, landing at her feet. He awkwardly stood up, wary of her.

"So, before we were so rudely interrupted, I believe we were in the middle of something?" Fire flared up in her hands.

The man fell to his knees, hands held up in surrender. "I'll talk!"

Raaida placed her foot on his chest and pinned him to the ground. "Then be my guest. That'd be a refreshing change of pace."

"I know where Leon makes kip!"

"Oh, that's certainly interesting." She pressed her foot down harder. "Do go on!"

"It looks like a warehouse from the outside, but it's actually his hideout. He keeps his stolen goods there, there's also guards all over it!"

"And might you know where this warehouse is?" Raaida questioned.

"It's near Ragpickers Square. Where Pharod and his men used to be!"

"Anything else I might need to know?"

"No, that's all! I'm just a brick in the wall! I swear!"

"Well, then there's no reason to keep you around anymore then."

"W-what? I did what you said!"

"I know, meaning I have no more use for you. Always discard your used merchandise properly. Avoid littering!"

The man emitted a wordless scream as Raaida's metal boot heated up, burning through his chest. The man writhed briefly before laying still, eyes staring blankly.

Without another word, Raaida left the bar, turned invisible, and took off flying.

Ragpicker's Square wasn't easy to miss. The stench alone carried for several blocks, even more foul than the Hive's usual reek. Raaida grimaced as she approached it, and resolved to avoid breathing, at least until she introduced the wonderful scent of burning to the place. Ragpickers Square was dominated by a truly massive pile of garbage. True to name, many figures picked through it, searching for anything of value.

She flew over several of the warehouses, until she found one with many heat signatures. She landed in an alleyway near the entrance, and returned to visibility. She was about to approach the door, when she sensed someone approaching her.

She turned to see a frail man, dressed in ragged, rotting clothes. He moved with a limp, and had a beard that appeared to be graying slightly. It looked like he had attempted to keep it in check, though it came out looking chunky.

The man fell to his knees as he approached her. "You're clearly a woman of privilege. Please, spare a few coins for the downtrodden?"

"Away from me, scum." She kicked the beggar away from her, sending him sprawling to the ground.

The beggar was persistent though. He picked himself up, and again fell to his knees before her.

"Mistress. I have a child. We are starving! I need money for food!"

"Then you will have to look elsewhere, wretch." She kicked him again.

The beggar crawled away, and muttered. "So selfish, so foolish..."

Raaida suddenly froze, before her face contorted into rage. She practically flew over the beggar, picking him up by his collar.

" _You low-class worm!_ " She shouted, before hurling him into a pile of crates. She stomped over to him, fire flaring up all around her. " _You would dare insult your better?! You defy your place!_ "

"No, please! Have mercy!"

 _Those who show mercy will be afforded none._

Raaida held out her hand, and a wave of flame shot out, engulfing the beggar. The man screamed as he slowly burned. The stench of Ragpickers Square was overridden by the smell of burning flesh. Raaida inhaled deeply, the scent relaxing her. She exhaled, regaining control of herself and the situation, suppressing her memories. Stupid beggar. Raaida had half a mind to track down his daughter and kill her too. But then she sensed one of the people in the building approach the door. He slid open a view-hole.

"What in the Lady's name is going on out here?"

Just in time.

"Nothing important."

"Um..."

"I'd like to enter, if you don't mind."

"What's the password?"

"Don't know any password, but I do know the secret knock."

"We don't have a secret-"

Raaida dashed forwards, and kicked the metal door in while letting lose a fiery blast. The door was knocked off it's hinges, hitting the man behind it and falling down on him.

"Well you do know!"

She leaped forwards, stomping down on the door, before heating up the metal.

The man screamed and the metal door shook as he struggled beneath it. Raaida remained standing on it, until the struggles stopped with the mans death. She hopped off the door and casually walked up to several other thugs, swaying her hips seductively. They backed away as she approached, expressions of terror on their faces.

One of them got the courage to attack, and charged towards her with an axe. Raaida easily deflected the blow with her armguards, and then disarmed the weapon from him. Catching it, she then heated it up, engulfing the weapon in fire, and hacked off his arm. The man screamed as he clutched the cauterized stump. She laughed, and hacked off his other arm, before also taking off a leg, sending him sprawling to the ground. The man attempted to crawl away with his one remaining leg, screaming all the while, only for Raaida to slice off his last remaining leg, piece by piece. Shen then lifted up her foot, and brought it crushing down on the mans head, splattering blood and brains all over the floor.

She then turned back to the other thugs, who stood frozen in fear. She again sauntered over to them, drew close, and said. " _BOO!_ "

The thugs screamed and fled. With them out of the way, she headed over to the other man in the warehouse, tossing the axe over her shoulder casually as she did so. He stood next to a large pile of treasure, and held what was obviously a magical sword, crackling with electricity.

"Stay away from me you psychotic bitch!"

"Aww... why such a cold reception? I've been nothing but a warm guest..."

She made a lazy gesture, as if adjusting her hair, and a wave of fire washed over the other thugs, burning them alive.

Leon backed away, then gave a brief cry when he touched a wall.

"W-what do you want?!"

"I came to collect something that was taken from me. And a fair bit of warning. I do not like being stolen from. Not _one_ **_bit_**." Raaida's voice grew deeper. Her skin turned red, and her eyes became featureless pools of yellow, glowing with flame. Her hands lengthened into claws and a pair of horns grew from her head. Most startling of all was her hair, which transformed from it's red color into pure fire, streaking down her back.

She rushed forwards, grabbing leon by the collar of his shirt and hoisting him up into the wall.

"Care to help me in my quest?"

"It-it-it's right over there!" He indicated the treasure pile.

"Why thank you." Raaida tossed Leon into a corner, and a wall of flame sprang up, trapping him there. Raaida sifted through the pile of treasure, gold and platinum coins, glittering gemstones, priceless works of art and ancient relics. She gave a snarl of frustration, and then detonated the entire pile in a giant fireball. Shen then turned back to Leon and strode through the flames unharmed.

"It's not here."

"W-whats not there?"

"The Mineral Shard."

"The w-what?"

"A transparent light brown orb, with glittering spots on the inside. It was supposed to be here. What have you done with it?"

"I gave it to this woman! She was the one who hired me to steal from the caravan in the first place!"

"Who?"

"I don't know her name. She had red hair, and wore this big fancy dress, like she was some rich blood! She told me everything else in the caravan was mine, if I gave her that stone you was talking about! That's all I know! I swear!"

"Why thank you!" Raaida then turned away, thinking.

"So the fancy clothes implies she's some sort of noble. Though her interest in the Shard means she knows of their power, meaning some sort of mage?"

While Raaida thought aloud, her her features returned to the way they were before. However, her hand heated up, and Leon burst into flames screaming and writhing, but unable to escape her grip. Raaida continued with her musings, ignoring him. Leon's flesh blackened and flaked off, as the fire consumed his clothes, hair and body.

"This city has a nobles quarter (or as much as it can be called in this cesspit), right?" She turned back to her captive, who was now nothing more than a smouldering, shriveled corpse. "Oh right. Well, don't worry. I'll figure it out myself. You've been such a gracious host, I wouldn't want to impose on you any further!"

Raaida dropped Leon's corpse to the ground, and brushed some ashes off her hand before leaving.

"Don't worry! I'll let myself out!"

* * *

 _So, chapter 2 people. We get a look at one of our villians, and she's pretty dangerous if I do say so myself. Also, we get a hint of our plot. Also, just in case you didn't figure it out, this takes place after the events of_ Planescape Torment _so Ignus isn't in the Smouldering Corpse Bar, and Pharod is dead._ Torment _won't have a huge impact on this story, those were just amusing shout-outs. Also, we'll get back to our main character in chapter 3! Tell me what you think so far, leave a review. OR BURNINATE!_

 _~Dragonexx_


	3. Welcome to the Ghetto

**Winterheart**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Welcome to the Ghetto**

* * *

Sigil proved less amazing than Minerva had initially expected. Sure, looking up and seeing the other side of the ring-city was fascinating, but it was overshadowed by the bleak environment she stood in. Everything was a shade of brown, whether from rotting wood buildings, to rusted out metal walls, to the dirty streets. Minerva was grateful for her thick boots, because she wasn't sure that what she was walking through was solely dirt. She didn't want to breath to find out.

The construction of the city itself was haphazard at best, and completely random at worst. Streets had no rhyme or reason to them. Some curved in strange directions or came to dead ends abruptly and there were even intersections where ten or more streets converged. The buildings were just as chaotic. Building styles clashed and combined in what must have been an architects nightmare. Towering skyscrapers stood right next to squat, ramshackle, huts. Sprawling wide businesses stood next door to homes. It might have been somewhat comical if not for it's sinister air. Most buildings were adorned with spikes, added to by the razorvine growths on many of them. Some buildings even had gargoyles, their leering gaze bearing down on the populace. Minerva felt quite small, walking in the shadow of these buildings. Minerva could only imagine what it was like to live in the Hive.

As to the residents of the Hive, smiles were rare. Most people on the streets kept their head down, as if afraid to catch the notice of anyone else. Standing at the edges of the streets were armed thugs, looking over the crowds. Most people were dressed in skimpy or revealing attire, probably aided by the uncomfortable (at least to Minerva) temperature, though a few dressed quite the opposite, in heavily concealing clothes. Prostitutes of both genders gathered at the corners, dressed even skimpier than the normal attire. Some attempted to strike inviting poses, but many just leaned against walls or signposts, with glum or bored expressions.

Dirt and grime were omnipresent. Nobody looked truly clean, and clothing was often ragged and torn. Footwear was often just simple cloth wrappings around one's feet. Flies were omnipresent, buzzing about almost everywhere. Minerva suspected that many of these were actually fiendish flies, likely much harder to exterminate.

All of a sudden, Minerva felt large arm wrap around her shoulder. She gave a shriek and turned to see an extremely disheveled man staring at her. In one hand he held a beer bottle.

"Um... hi?"

The man started rambling. Minerva couldn't understand what he was saying, though she wasn't sure if this was due to him speaking a foreign language or gibberish. The man waved his free arm about wildly. He suddenly began gagging however. Minerva pushed away from him as he collapsed to his knees and was violently sick. Minerva hesitated, before moving to help him. The man swatted at her arm, and then ranted angrily again, before vomiting again. Minerva backed away from him, and headed into another alleyway.

There she leaned against the wall, attempting to calm down. Unfortunately she was interrupted. Several men gathered around her, faces set in sneers and savage grins.

"H-hello?"

"Hi! You must be new here!" Said one of them.

"Y-yes." Minerva nervously approached him.

"You must not be aware then."

"Aware of what?" Minerva asked.

"You see, there's a bit of a toll to enter the Historic Ward." He said with a smile.

"Okay..." Minerva reached into her bag.

"Now now, there's no need to be hasty." The lead man placed his hand over Minerva's. "There are other ways you can pay than jink..."

"L-like what." Minerva didn't like the tone of his voice.

Suddenly, one of the other men rushed up behind her, and grabbed her breasts. Minerva gasped in shock, which turned out to be a terrible thing to do. She inhaled the foul air, and immediately gagged.

 _Oh gods, the stench!_

It smelled like an amalgamation of every foul scent Minerva had experienced over her life time. It stank of sweat, waste, rotting, sickness, pollution, blood and burning. Still coughing and gagging, Minerva struggled and managed to push away the groper. She backed up against a wall, panicking.

"C'mon beautiful. I promise you'll have a good time!" said the leader, while other thugs made lewd gestures.

Minerva concentrated, and felt ice begin to form on her right hand. She was about to shape it into a weapon, when she looked into the faces of the thugs. Though laughing and jeering, they were still faces. They were still _people_.

 _I can't..._

Instead, as the thugs closed in on her, she turned invisible, and then flew up into the air, away from the confused men.

She took off away from the alleyway, not really paying attention to where she was flying. She touched down at the edge of some sort of plaza, though she initially payed little attention to it. She leaned over, shuddering and breathing heavily, not caring about the foul air. She remained where she was for a while, not truly aware of the passing of time. She began to walk again, not really paying attention to where she was headed.

Eventually, she noticed that the stink was conspicuously missing (or at least subdued) here. Instead, she smelled the pleasant scent of food. Minerva returned to visibility and approached what looked like a food stall. The fairly portly, older man who operated it looked at Minerva with a warm smile. "Care to stimulate your senses? Bleak nature of the Hive getting you down! Then look no further than Exotic Foods. Experience the Taste of the Planes _(TM)_ , for mere coppers!"

Preparing and creating things, especially food, was always something that could cheer Minerva up. She enjoyed experiencing the exotic tastes, and had always sought out ingredients to prepare recipes back home.

"What have you got?"

"Arborean fireseeds! Guaranteed to be a hot experience! Bytopian harvest bread, with delicious memories of the countryside in every bite! Celestial Sea-Plums, harvested directly from Celestia's Silver Sea and dripping with holy water in every bite. Limbo's Shiftspice, a different taste in every use! Arborean Pears, the sweetest, juciest fruit you'll ever taste! And for those of a more edgy pallate, we've got Hadean Greyberries, which may look bland you'd be surprised what emotions it will elicit from you. Or maybe, Crimson Lotus petals from Pandemonium, an experience that has to be experienced to be exper-er-believed. Gar-Bar root from Baator! Works like the most delicious chewing gum!"

Minerva looked over his merchandise, before making a decision. "I'll take some of everything."

"R-really?" The merchant seemed shocked.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well, that's quite expensive."

"Oh! That shouldn't be a problem!" Minerva reached into her bag, and pulled out a coin.

"P-platinum?!"

"Hmm?"

"I'm afraid I don't have anywhere near enough to make change for that!"

"It's not an issue, just keep it."

"Wow! Thanks!" The merchant smiled, and placed her purchases into individual bags before handing them to her. Minerva noticed that there was slightly more than she had ordered.

"Thank you." She placed the food into her bag and then headed off down the street, while the merchant carefully placed the coin into his lockbox. However, Minerva turned back to him.

"Hold on, I have a question?"

"What?"

"Do you know anyone called Malin?"

"Can't say that I do. Sorry."

"No, not a problem. Thanks."

Minerva continued to walk through the hive, absently snacking on one of the pears. The merchant was true to his word, the fruit was delicious, sweet, soft, and juicy. As she ate, she looked up at the sky again. She must have been wandering for a while, because it was starting to get darker. Minerva wondered if she should find some sort of inn to stay the night. She didn't really need the sleep, but she figured it would be unsafe to remain on the streets after dark. Besides, Malin would probably not be out this late either...

Then she noticed a cloud of smoke billowing up from somewhere. Minerva rushed through an alleyway, to come across a towering apartment complex engulfed in flames. In front of the building was a crowd of onlookers. There were a few people gathering buckets of water to try and combat the blaze, though most were simply there to gawk. She noticed several bodies on the ground, clearly people who had jumped out of the building in desperation. Minerva quickly realized that the firefighters efforts were futile. The fire was already too massive to put out by those means.

 _But not mine!_

Minerva placed her food back into her bag, and then retreated back into an alleyway. There, she focused, thinking of release and freedom. With this, she abandoned her physical form, transforming into a swirling cloud of freezing cold and driving snow. Minerva then flew out from the alleyway, and over the crowd of shocked onlookers, heading straight into the burning building. Everywhere her cloud form touched was coated in ice. As soon as she came into contact with them, fires were snuffed out.

Minerva swept through the building as quickly as she could, extinguishing the flames, while carefully avoiding contact with those trapped in the buildings. Once the fires were snuffed out, Minerva created staircases and ramps out of ice, letting the victims escape, not having to worry about damaged floors and staircases.

Once she was done, she flew out away from the building, the crowd below looking up in awe. She took off, flying over several buildings before landing in another alleyway. There, the snow swirled about in a circle. Minerva drew it together, and she reformed into her humanoid appearance. Minerva wondered if she should have stuck around. However, she remembered what Elise had said, and decided otherwise. Maybe some other time. At least she had gotten to help someone.

She looked up into the sky as she walked. It was completely night now. Though she probably should think about finding an inn for the night, she couldn't help but stare at the sky. Having spent most of her life underground, and only ever seeing snowclouds above the surface, outside of books, she had never seen a sky. She had certainly never seen one that changed. Even though it was partially obscured by the haze of pollution and the other side of the wheel-city, the stars still shone bright enough to see. Minerva smiled, whatever else had happened today, this sight alone was worth it.

She looked down, just in time to see that she had almost passed an inn. Above the entrance was a crudely painted sign. So crude, in fact, that the only word legible was inn. She entered, and was met with a wave of warmth (she realized that the temperature had actually dropped once night fell). She could smell cooking food, though she could tell by the scent alone that it was low quality. She approached the bar, where the innkeeper was currently cleaning out a broken mug.

"I'd like a room for the night, please."

The innkeeper turned towards her, looking her over a few times. A scowl appeared in his face.

"Leave." He hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"Leave, get out, scram, vanish, do the bolt, or is my voice too low class for you to understand?! I don't serve your kind here!"

"My kind?" Minerva asked, confused. Could he tell she was a genie?

"You rich, Lady's Ward types. Think you can come here and act like everything belongs to you? Whyare you here anyways? Daddy wouldn't buy you a new skycycle? Running away to spite him? Hoping to find your one true love among the common rabble? Think your mansion is so boring that you think living in the Hive is fun?!"

"No I-" Minerva hesitated. That last question was... "It's not what you think!"

"I don't care why you're here. I don't serve you pompous rich bastards. Get out."

"No I-"

The innkeeper reached beneath the bar and pulled out a heavy crossbow, brandishing it at Minerva. Several drinkers started taunting and jeering at her, though their slurred speech made it difficult to understand what they were saying. She backed away but wondered why he bothered with that weapon. A heavy crossbow had greater force behind it, but it was offset by the fact that it was more complex and difficult to reload, making a lighter model ultimately better. Minerva then wondered why that had come to mind. Perhaps it was because even still, the crossbow couldn't really hurt her. However, she didn't want to start any trouble. Minerva continued to back away, out the door.

"I'm sorry." She said, and then left.

Minerva continued to wander through the streets, wondering what she should do. She supposed that she really didn't need to stay at an inn, considering she didn't actually require sleep (at least not in the way mortals thought of it), but at the same time, she didn't want to stay outside in the Hive at night.

She was about to try finding another inn, when she heard a scream from an alleyway.

"Shut it! You ain't going nowhere!" Said a male voice.

"You won't dare! I'm with the Chameleons!" Answered a female voice.

The male laughed. "Chameleons? In case you haven't heard, Leon and all his stuff went up in flames, quite literally! The Chameleons are done! I'm going to send what's left of them a message!"

"L-leave me alone!"

"Ain't no chance of that happening." There was the sound of a scuffle, and then someone falling to the ground. Then the grating sound of metal hitting flesh, and screaming.

Minerva rushed towards the alleyway where the sounds were coming from, cloaking herself in invisibility as she did so. There, she saw a woman screaming on the ground, several men grabbing her and holding out her legs, while another repeatedly brought down a club on her kneecaps.

Attacking me is one thing, but someone else?! No!

Minerva rushed towards the scene.

The girl was let go, and desperately attempted to drag herself away, only for the thug to kick her in the stomach, repeatedly.

"Please! Stop!" The woman pleaded.

"Alright then." He said in a mocking tone. "If you say so."

The lead thug drew a dagger, all the while grinning.

"Stop!" Minerva returned to visibility, just as she arrived.

The thugs turned towards her.

"Hey! You again! Come to take me up on my offer, babe?"

"Leave her alone!"

"Oh, and just what do you think you can do?" He said, he kicked the victim out of the way, before turning back to face her, tossing the dagger from hand to hand.

One of the other thugs sauntered over to her, relaxed and amused. He reached for her neck, only for Minerva to grab his wrist. She then shoved him, sending him stumbling back, struggling for balance.

The thug snarled, drew a dagger, and charged forwards. Her training allowed Minerva to easily sidestep his dash, and then hold out her foot, sending him sprawling face first to the ground. His dagger spun away on the ground.

The man lay on the ground, moaning. Two more thugs rushed towards her. Minerva dodged the wild swing of one and shoved him back, before kicking away the other. Both crooks charged again. Minerva sidestepped again, and tapped her foot against the ground. A patch of slick ice formed beneath them as they ran. They noticed it too late to avoid stepping on it and hit the ground in an amusing pratfall.

The first thug got back up, and gripped his dagger again, charging towards her. Minerva leaped over him, and kicked him in the back, sending him stumbling into a trashcan.

"Well well, so you've got a few tricks, am I supposed to be impressed." The lead thug said. He reached behind his back and drew a second dagger, before charging, aiming a strike directly at her gut. Minerva dodged his swift swings as he advanced. Some of them came close to actually hitting her. This man was clearly more skilled than the rest, and Minerva was reminded some of her early training. It was then that the crooks she had struck with ice recovered. The two of them charged towards her again. Minerva blocked their wild haymakers and noted that their attacks were uncoodinated, and they seemed to be pushing each other out of the way to get at her. Minerva remembered some of her fathers training, of how when fighting with allies, one must be in sync with each others actions, lest the enemy use your own numbers against you.

She pushed away one of the thugs and then stepped to the side, placing herself directly between one of them and the dagger wielder. They both charged towards her, and at the last moment, Minerva ducked, and the unarmed thug ended up decking the dagger wielder in the face, sending him stumbling back, confused.

"Wait! The hell?" The thug said, only for Minerva to leg sweep him, sending him sprawling to the ground. She raised her hand into the air, fingers spread out like a claw, striking downward as she encased her hands in ice. The man's eyes widened as Minerva's ice claws tore into his chest. He gurgled, attempted to move, and then fell back.

His expression drew Minerva out of her combat focus, and she stepped back in shock. Did she...

Minerva didn't get to finish that thought, as suddenly something large and heavy collided with her. She managed to escape from her shock and realized that the trashcan had been hurled at her. She pushed it off from her, but it was too late, the thugs all gathered around her, kicking and punching.

Minerva almost began to curl up into a ball, but then had a surge of courage. She focused, and tapped into her innate magic. All of a sudden, the alleyway became covered in a whirlwind of snow. The thugs paused, enough time for Minerva to perform a spinning leg sweep. Three of them went down, but the dagger wielder stepped away just in time. He stumbled, slipping on the suddenly slick ground, but managed to find his balance, only to be met with an ice scimitar held to his throat.

"Leave." Minerva said, trying to look as serious as she could.

"You think I'm gon-"

Minerva transformed slightly, altering her appearance more towards a Qoraashi's true form. The thug stopped, his angry expression turning to fear.

"I said, _**LEAVE!** "_

The thug attempted to say something, but found no words. Instead, he bolted. She turned to the other thugs that remained. As they recovered they looked up at the transformed Minerva. She turned towards them, and brandished the scimitar, created another, and grinned. They paused, shocked. One of them made a gesture to ward off evil, before fleeing. The others soon followed, dragging their wounded companion with them.

Once all four thugs were out of sight, Minerva sighed in relief. The snow and ice vanished, and the swords in her hands shattered. Minerva leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. Her heart was still pounding. Thank the gods that it was ov-

"W-what's happening?" She heard a cry.

 _The victim!_ Minerva thought. She rushed over to her, and helped her sit up. The girl screamed in pain, and Minerva could see that her knees and shins were badly bruised.

"Don't worry. I can help!" The girl wasn't listening though. She writhed in pain and gripped her legs, thrashing about. Minerva frantically reached into her pack and drew out a healing potion. She fumbled with the vial, until she managed to remove the stopper. She held it up to the girls lips. "Here! Drink this."

The girl managed to focus enough to drink, and quickly drained the red liquid. She began to relax, as the bruises and cuts began to heal rapidly.

She looked up, to gaze upon her savior, only for her eyes to widen in fear. " _WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOUR FACE!_ "

Minerva hastily reverted the transformations. "W-what?"

"You were all pale, with red eyes and..."

"I-it was probaly a side-effect of the potion." Minerva hastily lied.

"Oh..." The girl seemed satisfied, and calmed down.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so." The girl said. She moved her legs, testing them. When she felt no pain, she stood up with only a little help from Minerva.

"I can take you home." Minerva offered. "Or..."

"They don't know where I live. And we should hurry. Gwen will be worried... By the way, my name is Corrie."

"Minerva."

Corrie lived in an apartment tower similar to the one that Minerva had saved from the fire. Gwen, as it turned out, was a tall, muscular woman, with short blonde hair. Her bare arms were covered in numerous old burn marks.

"Where have you been?" Though her voice was gruff, she still sounded worried. At least, Minerva thought so. Sometimes it was hard to tell with other people.

"Ran into some Redstreaks on the way home." Corrie said.

"But you're okay?" Gwen asked.

"Thanks to Minerva here." Corrie said.

Gwen looked Minerva over, making her nervous. She always hated being the center of attention.

Gwen's gaze seemed to pierce straight through Minerva, and though this woman was an ordinary human, she made Minerva feel small, like standing in the shadow of the buildings again.

"I still don't know if we can trust her." Gwen said.

"She saved my life!"

"Probably for her own reasons."

"No! C'mon! We at least owe her a night of shelter!"

Gwen turned to Minerva again. Minerva struggled to think of something to say, but couldn't. Instead, she reached into her bag and pulled out the loaf of Bytopian harvest bread.

"I have food!"

"Free food? Gwen, seriously, let her in!" Said a voice from inside.

Gwen smiled, revealing several chipped teeth. "Looks like I've been outvoted."

She stepped inside the apartment, with Corrie and Minerva following. The apartment was small, with only two rooms and a bathroom. There was minimal furniture. A simple table and stools for eating, and a couch opposite a crystalvision set.

Sitting on the couch was a dark skinned woman, looking excitedly at Minerva.

"Hi! I'm Trish."

"Minerva, pleased to meet you all." She curtseyed.

Trish laughed. "You're not from around here? Are you?"

"Er..."

"No no, you just want to be careful. Though what brings you to the Hive anyways?"

"Well, I'm actually looking for someone? Malin? Have you heard of her?"

Trish thought for a while, before shaking her head.

"I know her." Corrie said.

"You do?"

"I can take you to her tomorrow, after work. I know where she spends a lot of her time."

"Wow! Thanks!" Minerva said.

"But for now! Let's eat!" Trish said.

"Right!" Minerva placed the loaf of bread on the table, along with some of the other foods she purchased, and the group gathered around to eat.

* * *

Minerva lay on the couch. The other room of the apartment contained a bed which it's three occupants shared. They were fast asleep, while Minerva was still awake.

Technically, outsiders didn't need sleep. They were beings of spirit, and had no physical needs, like mortals did. They're needs were more spiritual and intellectual. A Celestial subsisted of the power of good and virtue, while Fiends fed off evil and hatred, an Elemental off the existence of it's element, and so forth. However, every so often, an outsider would have to enter a period of dormancy, to process and internalize all the information they had absorbed, and refresh their minds, much like an elves trance. When this time came always varied. Some never experienced it, while others did frequently. Much of Minerva's life had been spent reading, and the need of dormancy rarely came. However, considering all the wild experiences of the day, she felt that now was as good a time as any.

She closed her eyes and relaxed. It wasn't sleep. Certainly not sleep. Definitely not sleep. Sleep was something mortals did after all. This was dormancy. Totally different from sleep. Dormancy was...

* * *

The men fled away from the horrible creature, finally coming to rest in an alleyway.

"That was too close!" One of them said.

"Did we really pick a fight with a fiend!"

"Probably a sodding illusion."

"That cold weren't no illusion, Cleet! I gazed into the demons eyes! Black as the pit, with the red fires of damnation!"

'Cleet' shivered. "Well were safe now. What do you think happened?"

"Leon probably sold his soul to fiends! They protect his gang!"

"That's ridiculous!" Cleet said.

"Well then why the sodding hell else would one of bad bloods save that bitch!"

Suddenly, the wounded member of their group moaned.

"We should get him to a healer."

"I know of this priestess here in the hive. If she doesn't help we could always strongarm her into healing him." Cleet said.

"Okay. Let's lift Malk and get moving."

The group was about to lift up Malk when suddenly a voice rang out.

"You won't be going anywhere!"

"Who said that!" Cleet drew his daggers.

"Assaulting an innocent. _Guilty._ "

They heard the sound of someone in metal boots stomping towards them.

"Fleeing the scene of a crime. _Guilty_."

A woman clad in magical armor bedecked in skulls and spikes strode into view. She carried a truly massive axe over her shoulders, and stared at them, completely without fear.

Cleet didn't waste time with words and charged straight towards her. She didn't even bother to defend her self, and the blow bounced off of her armors barrier. Cleet screamed in pain, as some sort of magical energy struck him, crackling over his body.

"Assaulting an agent of Justice. _Guilty._ "

With a mighty shove, she sent Cleet flying backwards, to land on his back, dazed.

The others attempted to run, only for the woman to bring the axe down on the ground. The entire area shook, and the very ground split open, collapsing into the tunnels beneath the hive. With no effort, she leaped down into the new crevice, landing and cracking the ground around her.

"Fleeing apprehension. _Guilty._ "

She approached the recovering thugs.

"Sentence: _Execution._ "

She raised up her axe and brought it down upon the wounded Malk, severing his head.

Two of the remaining thugs managed to stand. They drew knives and charged towards her. The woman grabbed one of their heads and slammed it into the wall with such force that it splattered everywhere. She turned as the other thug hesitated, and with a mighty swing of her axe, cut him in half.

Cleet managed to recover from the fall, just in time to see his companions fall. The woman slowly approached him, and he pushed himself away, attempting to escape. He flinched when he backed into the wall.

"No! I surrender! Have mercy!"

"Mercy is a shield used by the weak. There can be no Justice without Punishment. Sentence: _Sacrifice._ "

"W-what?!"

Before he could question further, the woman struck him, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Cleet finally managed to come too. His vision was blurry at first, though it gradually began to clear. He noticed that the ground hew was on was hard and cold, but more alarmingly smooth. It was metal. He looked up to see gigantic metal spheres, cubes, pyramids and other geometric shapes floating in the strangely lit sky.

He looked around to see the woman who had ambushed him and killed his men standing in front of some sort of gate. He tried to move, but realized that manacles bound his hands and feet. The metal was sharp, and cut into his skin as he tried to move.

"W-where am I?" He asked after much hesitation.

"We are in the Infernal Battlefield of Acheron. More specifically Vorkehan."

"What's in there?"

The woman did not respond.

The gate to the city slid open, and the armored woman lifted Cleet up by his manacles, eliciting a cry of pain as the sharp metal dug into his broken skin. As they entered the city, the were quickly engulfed by a thin, green fog. Cleet gagged and retched, though the armored woman refused to slow down, almost dragging him at several points. She seemed to have no issue with the fog.

As they walked, between his dry heaves, Cleet took note of the residents in the city. How a person moved could tell a suprising amount about them. The overwhelming majority of the people here moved in a march, their footsteps echoing off the metal ground. That meant discipline and order, the kind of place he typically avoided like the plague.

Eventually, the armored woman approached a large fortress.

"I am Karliah, Mercykiller Executioner! I return from my crusade with a worthy sacrifice."

"M-Mercykiller! Your a sodding Mercykiller?!" Cleet began shaking. He had heard rumors about Mercykillers before, but had dismissed them as fancy.

Karliah didn't respond. The gate to the fortress opened, and the woman began to enter. Cleet had had enough however, he began flailing and fighting.

"No! No! Let me go!" He wailed, to no avail however. The woman merely lifted him up and slung him over her shoulder, and continued on her way.

She followed a winding path through the fortress eventually dropping Cleet into a room. Dominating the center of the room was a flaming pit, full of sharp metal spikes. Burning corpses were impaled on the spikes, and of those who's last expressions were still readable, they were universally ones of agony. Cleet's heart sank.

What appeared to be an elderly man in a concealing brown cloak and leaning heavily on a cane approached Karliah.

"And who is this?"

Cleet was about to answer when Karliah spoke up first.

"His name is unimportant. What is important is that he is a criminal." She almost spat the word. "I apprehended him after executing his accomplices."

Cleet's heart sank even further at the sound of the word 'execution'.

"I have brought him here to be sacrificed."

The elderly man walked over to Cleet. His fear rose with every clack of that cane on the hard ground. Cleet looked up, to see what must have been a mask of some sort over the mans face. A mask that appeared sewn into his skin. From what he could tell of the man's expression, he appeared disappointed.

"He is not fit for sacrifice."

Cleet breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sir?" Karliah asked.

"He does not yet understand true pain, true punishment. I shall educate him."

Cleet attempted to crawl away, only to suddenly be lifted into the air by magic.

"You have done well, Executioner."

"I don't believe my mission is done yet." Karliah said.

"Why?"

"I was not the first to attempt to bring justice. A Qorrash attempted to do the same, and succeeded in forcing the criminals to flee, where upon I executed them and apprehended this one."

"A Qorrash? An odd creature to see, even in Sigil."

"Perhaps, but it's not really relevant. What is, is how she went after the criminals."

"She spared them though. She showed them mercy."

"She appears young. She could be taught. Perhaps we could find a new recruit in her. She would be an excellent asset for the Enlightening. I would like the permission to attempt this."

"Permission granted. But for now, see yourself to your barracks. I'll begin the work on the sacrifice." The old man walked off, with Cleet floating behind him.

As the man carried him down the hall, Cleet began screaming in protest.

"You think your better than us, but your not! You're a monster, a barmy cutthroat!"

The elderly man responded, his voice calm and collected as ever. "I am a teacher. The thing your leaders call justice is a flawed, crude bludgeoning attempt to stamp out crime and injustice. However they will fail. It will not expunge scum like you from the planes. It believes in mercy and forgiveness, such concepts that are merely shields used by the weak and cowardly to hide behind and escape true punishment for their transgressions. Justice only comes through pain. It is the only true way to learn right from wrong!"

The elderly man grew more and more impassioned as he spoke. Cleet could her screams in the distance that grew closer and closer.

"All this justice crap is overrated! The whole lot of you are barmy!" Like the mercy comment, Cleet quickly realized this was a bad idea when the magical grip upon him tightened.

"When the injustice is great enough, justice will lend me the strength needed to correct it. None may stand against it. It will shatter every barrier, sunder any shield, tear through any enchantment, and lend its servant the power to pass sentence. Know this: There is nothing on all the Planes that can stay the hand of justice when it is brought against them. It may unmake armies. It may sunder the thrones of gods. When all the planes have felt the touch of justice, then the multiverse is made whole."

The screaming grew louder and louder. As the elderly man approached a doorway, it opened automatically, and he entered. Inside was a ghastly torture chamber. He couldn't see any other prisoners, though he could still hear the screaming, louder than ever. He was lowered onto a bloodstained table, and straps automatically secured him to it. The old man drew a scalpel, heated in fire to a red glow.

"Now, let's make you a proper sacrifice..."

* * *

 _So were back to Minerva in this chapter. I tried to capture the spirit of the Hive as best I could. Dark, confusing, and full of dead ends, though not without some form of hope. We have Minerva's first fight as well. As to Minerva's capabilities, it's really the basic abilities of a genie (shapeshifting, illusions, flight, wishes [which don't work in Sigil]) plus anything ice related. Also, the Mercykillers portrayed here are somewhat different from those portrayed in the source material. We'll see more of them later._ _ _Also, fun fact, this segment was going to be a chapter of it's own, but I couldn't find enough material to fill one, so I just added it here._ Anyways, thanks for reading so far. Leave a review, for great justice._

 _~Dragonexx_


	4. Artifacts and Schemes and Delicious Fish

**Winterheart**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Artifacts and Schemes and Delicious Fish**

* * *

 _20 years ago_

A dark cloaked figure strode through the Hive in broad daylight. Though his intricately embroidered robes and numerous jewels bespoke a man of wealth, none of the Hives less savory individuals dared accost him. Passersby nervously gave him a wide berth, recognizing a master of magic when the saw one.

For his part, Ristarius really wished this day would end. Or rather, that it had never begun. He so rarely left his library, that he sometimes wondered why he didn't go out more, and then days like this would remind him. The the entire Hive was filthy. It's people were filthy, uneducated, worthless louts who would probably be better off dead. The buildings were filthy, run down and probably could only be improved by fire. The streets were strewn with the contents of chamberpots, trash, and corpses. The very air was rotten and disgusting, and Ristarius was grateful for the air filtering spells in his hood.

He rounded a corner, and came upon a series of squat, dilapidated, shacks. Sitting on a bench at the side of the road was the person who had summoned him here. A tall humanoid creature in robes, and with the head of a jackal. He sipped tea from a cup, while a pot floated in the air next to him. Several residents of the hive stared at the Arcanaloth in curiousity, though the quickly dispersed when Ristarius shot them a glare.

"Your reason for calling me out here better be good, Alcain." Ristarius snarled, and then sighed. Being angry was so much effort he didn't feel like maintaining it. Better to just get this day over with so he could go back to reading in his library. And probably enjoy some spiced wine while he was at it. While stitting in his favorite chair...

"Ah you made it." Alcain Fem'Att said.

Ristarius said nothing, waiting for Alcain to continue.

"So I take it your journey was uneventful?"

"Let's just get this over with. What is it you want me to do?" Ristarius asked.

Alcain indicated a house. "Not much really. The first task is a simple debt collection. Follow me."

Alcain drained his teacup, and then stowed both the pot and cup up his sleeve, before heading towards the house.

There was no door, simply a hole filled curtain covering the entrance. When Ristarius pushed it aside he heard a clinking sound. He looked down to see a numerous empty bottles of heavy liquor all over the floor. There wasn't much else to the house, a torn sofa and a cracked table. There was another curtain concealing the back side of the house, though it soon parted.

A man burst from behind the curtain wielding a crossbow. "There ain't nothing here to steal, leatherheads! So get out or else I'll..."

He paused as he saw the two figures standing before him. The crossbow dropped to the ground, as he realized the weapon would be useless.

" _No no no..._ "

"Ah, mister... er..." Alcain reached into his sleeve and drew forth a scroll. Unfurling it he read. "Holcomb, Human, Male, Resident of Sigil."

" _No no no..._ "

"We have come to collect on our dues. The purchase: The powers of a Warlock and the lifelong concubinehood of one Eroloth, desgination Lekhonsu. The price: The recipients immortal soul, and any other one demand, to be decided upon at a later date. We have come to collect upon the second payment."

Holcomb collapsed to his knees. "Look around! I have nothing left to give. Lekhonsu was slain by a planewalking paladin and now I have nothing left! You tricked me, you bastards!"

"A pity, but..." Alcain was interupted by the sound of wailing coming from behind the curtain. Holcomb went pale. Alcain gestured to the curtain. Sighing Ristarius walked across the room and pulled it aside, revealing a blonde haired infant lying in a cradle. She had wings and a tail, indicating she was a half-fiend.

"Hmm... interesting." Alcain said. "What's her name?"

"Emma." Holcomb said.

"A lovely name. She'll do nicely. Consider that part of your debt to us repaid."

"What?" Holcomb shouted, and then realization came over him. "No! No! You won't take her from me!"

The dark powers of a Warlock, buried for ages beneath depression and alcoholism, surged up within Holcomb. He held out his hand and a blast of dark energy burst forth, streaking straight for Alcain. With an offhand gesture he disappated the attack, leaving him completely unharmed.

"I suppose we could collect on the first part of the debt as well." Alcain mused.

With a gesture of his own, Arcane power gathered in Ristarius' hand. A bolt of lighting streaked out, blasting a hole straight through Holcomb's chest. The man's eyes went wide. He dropped to his knees and then fell over to his side, the hole smouldering.

Ristarius turned away from Holcomb in obvious disgust. He could already sense the life fading away from him. He turned back to Alcain, who hadn't turned away from the child. For her part, the half-demon child was still crying loudly. Ristarius gave serious consideration towards casting _Deafness_ on himself. Alcain seemed unbothered by the wails, and instead looked down upon Emma with that customary smirk of his.

"If the half-breed is what you're after, then just grab her and go!"

"It's not so simple as that." Alcain said.

Ristarius patience was beginning to wear thin. "Not so simple? Not so simple? Everything about this day has been nothing but simplicity! You came to obtain this child and the immortal soul of her father. What did you even need me for?"

"To take care of the child." Alcain said without missing a beat.

Ristarius paused, and did a mental double-take. "W-what?"

"I want you to raise her, and train her."

"Why me?! What's so important about this child?"

Alcain lifted the child out of the bed, holding her gently in his furry hands. He presented her to Ristarius.

"Look at her."

Ristarius looked at the child, mayhaps only a year old. He looked at the tiny horns, the cloven feet, the clawed hands, the fanged teeth and the tiny wings. Such traits would grow more pronounced as she matured, as half-fiends like her tended to do. At the same time, he couldn't find anything that was special about her.

"I see nothing of importance."

"No, don't look, _Look_."

Ristarius got his meaning. He sighed, and focused on the girl. He ceased looking at her, and looked more _into_ her, _around_ her, _beyond_ her. He gazed into the swirling threads of destiny, peering into this childs future.

His Sight presented him with many visions. He saw an enormous black pyramid with runes carved into every stone block, situated in a desert beneath a green sky. He saw a forest, each tree, bush and blade of grass withering and dying. He saw blades clash in the shadow of a great ziggurat, the entire area in the midst of a massive blizzard. He saw a horned woman, presumibly Emma, and a black cloaked figure, presumably himself stride into a throne room. They were confronted by an angelic woman. The child raised a glowing axe while Ristarius saw the future him lift his hand, which glowed with magical energy.

Ristarius took a step back, as the Sight faded.

He then sighed, truly realizing why Alcain had wanted him here.

"No." He finally said.

"Really?" Alcain said. "Considering all you must have seen..."

"It's not enough to form any definite answers. The future is always in motion. None of these visions may even come to pass." Ristarius explained.

"That's never stopped you before." Alcain commented. "Remember the Prison of Gallrock?"

"I just have no interest in raising children." Ristarius admitted.

"But such a thing would do you good. All you ever do is spend all day cooped up in that dreary library of yours. I mean look at you! You've grown listless and slothful, filling your days with spiced wine and old tomes. You're even losing your edge! The Ristarius I knew wouldn't have even let... what was his name? Ah, doesn't matter. The Ristarius I knew wouldn't have let the client even get off an attack! Don't you want more excitement in your life?"

"Don't you try to tempt me, Alcain." Ristarius said, his demeanor growing darker. "If that's all, then I'm leaving."

"Fine, I didn't want to do this, but I'm calling in my favor. The one you owe me for the Palace of Gears."

Ristarius froze, remembering that dreadful day. He paused, considering simply walking away. However, breaking a promise to a yugoloth like Alcain would be more trouble than it was worth.

Ristarius sighed and took the child into his arms. The wailing was even more annoying up close.

"I'm not a parent. I've never even given consideration to such things." Ristarius said.

"Don't worry. You're smart. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Alcain answered. "Now, I'm sure you'll be wanting to get home, there's not much else we need to do here. You can clean up right?"

Ristarius sighed. As the two of the left the house, Ristarius conjured flames within his hands and then dropped it on the floor, where it quickly spread...

* * *

 _Present Day_

"So then I simply told the thugs to rob the cart. I honestly can't believe how easy it was. It was like- Are you even listening to me?"

Ristarius didn't bother to look up from the book he was reading. "No, I stopped caring before you started talking."

The woman gave a frustrated groan. "This is important."

Ristarius heard footsteps and then smelled the warm scent of perfume, as she approached him, forcing him to look up.

If he had to pick a word to describe her, it would definately be red. She dressed in red, her eyes were red, her hair was red, and many a time he had seen her soaked in red as well. Her dress was long and elegant, and Ristarius could sense the magical power contained within it. It was cut extremely low, showing off her cleavage. Cleavage she seemed determined for him to notice as she all but made sure it was the focus of his vision. Ristarius sighed internally. He couldn't stand people who were ruled by such base desires.

"Vishaka, how about we simply cut to the chase. Instead of bragging about how you obtained it, just show me what _it_ is."

Vishaka frowned briefly, before pulling an object out of her sleeve. It was a light brown colored orb about the size of her hand. Sparkling specks were suspended inside it.

"The Mineral Shard." Vishaka said proudly. "And Kyreth said that taking a break from my work on that backwater desert wasn't going to bring anything of value."

Ristarius looked over the shard. Now that he could see it in plain sight, he could sense the massive amount of magical energy within the artifact.

"A Shard of the Star?" Ristarius said, genuinely impressed.

"A what?" A voice asked.

Ristarius turned to see another woman walking into the lounge, bearing a bottle of spiced wine. Like Vishaka, she was a half-fiend, though her traits were much more pronounced than the demon mage's. Cloven hooves from digitigrade legs, a long thin tail ending in a triangle point, similar to Vishaka's, sharp claws, and large horns from the forehead.

"Ah." Vishaka looked at Emma with an expression of intrigue, and something else that Ristarius couldn't place, but somewhat unnerved him. For her part, his adopted daughter didn't seem to notice.

"A Shard of the Star of Fate." Ristarius said. "If you were to keep up with your studies, you would know what that is, or was."

"Well, all those history texts are so boring and mind-numbing to read." Emma said.

Ristarius sighed, slightly amused. He gestured, and a chair moved over next to his. Emma poured the wine into a glass and handed it to Ristarius.

"Well, it's actually a fairly short description."

"Dad, whenever you say that, you really don't mean it." Emma said, as she took a seat.

Ignoring this, Ristarius launched into his explanation. "It's not truly known where the artifacts known as the Shards of the Star come from. According to some theories, they actually predate the multiverse itself. Meaning I will have to refresh your memory on the history of our multiverse to satisfactorily explain this. In the beginning all was Chaos, disorder, possibility, nothingness, void. Chaos, through it's utter randomness accidentally spawned Order, which came in the form of a being known as the Creator. Through sheer will, this Creator entity imposed it's order upon the chaotic Void Beyond Worlds, using it to create the multiverse. There's a larger history of primordial entities that come into being at this time as well, though we won't bother with that, as though fascinating, it's not really that relevant. What's important is the tool by which the creator forged the multiverse, an embodiment of it's will and might, known as the Star of Fate. As each plane was formed, the Creator broke off a piece of the Star, using it to maintain the plane's nature and essence. Thus there is one Shard for every plane in the Great Wheel."

"Okay, so these Shard things are like, extremely powerful artifacts, right?"

"The strongest." Vishaka said, with pride.

Ristarius frowned at the interruption, but continued his lecture. "It's not known for sure what the full extend of the Shards powers are. Some legends state that one who gathers all of them will attain omnipotence, others state that the shards inherently repel each one another. Although, through my readings of records of and studies by people who have possessed various shards, and comparing them against other such histories, I can deduce some powers that they all share. For one, the bearer of a shard is given dominion over the residents of that Shard's respective plane, though the records conflict as to the actual extent of this dominance, some state a minor inclination towards cooperation with you, while other records state a full blown ability to summon or call residents from their plane at will. The shard will also protect you from the hostile effects of the plane as well as allowing you to travel to the plane in question. Each shard also contains unique powers relating to that plane of existence, though going into a list of the known powers would be exhaustive considering my point has already been explained."

"And now we have one of them." Vishaka said.

"So where are the others?" Emma asked.

"Well, that's some matter of debate." Ristarius said. "It's said that the Shards call out to each other, though how to actually get them to actually do that is unknown."

"Unknown?"

"Well, if you would let me examine the Mineral Shard, I'm sure I could find a way to deduce how to make such a function work." Ristarius explained.

Vishaka paused as if in thought, her smug expression fading. "No... I'll do it myself."

Without another word, Vishaka left the room, leaving just Ristarius and Emma. Ristarius looked down the hallway, as Vishaka headed towards her private quarters (a place he wasn't allowed in under threat of death). Ristarius sighed.

"Do we go after her?" Emma asked.

Ristarius sipped his wine, absently thinking.

"No, it honestly wouldn't lead us anywhere. If she's made up her mind, then changing it is more trouble than it's worth. Let's just hope she can figure out the Shard on her own."

"Kyreth seems to have faith in her." Emma noted.

"Kyreth is unpredictable, even for an arch-demon. I do wonder what she wants with the Shards."

"Absolute power. You said this Star of Fate can grant absolute power." Emma said.

"That remains to be seen. I've heard many such claims, and so far they've all turned out to be false."

"Kyreth certainly thinks so." Emma countered.

"Again, unpredictable. As a demon lord, she certainly knows more about this than we do, so I question her true motives. Certainly, gathering the Shards is bound to draw unwanted attention."

"So what do we do?" his daughter asked.

There was a long silence as he drained his glass of wine. Emma knew to wait in instances such as these.

"Well, there's this restaurant in the Market Ward that has the best baked fish I've ever tasted.""

Emma looked like she was going to say something, but then smiled, standing up. "Fine, but your buying!"

* * *

The darkness was total. Stanth could neither see nor hear, though he did feel the sensation of movement. His assailants had ambushed him in the middle of the night, seeming to ooze right out of the shadows. Before he could even draw his weapon, a hand had been clasped over his mouth, and then darkness spread over his head, and his world went dark. Eventually, he felt that he was coming to a stop, though he knew not where.

Suddenly the darkness that engulfed his head dissipated, though it was still dark where he was. He attempted to stand up, only to find that shadowy chains encased him. He struggled, but to no avail. With escape out of the option, he took stock of the room. He was in a warehouse of some sort. There were several other people chained up around the room, some he recognized, some he didn't. He heard a radio playing... _smooth jazz?_

The other captives began coming to. One of them, a huge, hairy, muscular man began snarling.

"Who would _dare_ kidnap me? Don't you fucking know who I am?! I'm Garsethimus!"

Another captive, this one a Steam Genasi, Stanth guessed from the blue-green skin and constant release of steam from her mouth and nose.

"I would like to know that as well." She said. "I'm very well connected, you won't like the consequences of keeping me here."

"Actually, that's exactly why I've brought you all here." The lights in the warehouse were switched on, revealing their captors.

Sitting in a relaxed position on what appeared to be a very comfortable chair was a slender woman. She wore an extremely skintight bodysuit that left virtually nothing to the imagination. She wore glasses, and had black hair coming just past her shoulders. A sort of intrigued grin was on her face, as if she just found her captives _fascinating_.

Sitting on a pile of crates next to her was a much more buxom woman dressed in a similar bodysuit. Her hair was a dark and almost waist length. Standing at attention on the leaders other side was a woman in all concealing black armor. Behind her was a woman who was clearly a magician of some sort, with a broad brimmed witches hat, blonde hair, and a veil over the bottom part of her face.

"Who are you?" Stanth asked.

"My real name is unimportant." Said the woman who was clearly the leader. She stood up, and slowly walked over to them, her heels clicking on the concrete floor of the warehouse. She paced around her captives, her eyes looking them over in. Stanth could clearly tell she was sizing them up. Her movements were fluid and almost sensual in a way.

She lingered around Garsethimus. Circling him several times. She said nothing as she examined him. Gar for his part was becoming more and more enraged. He snarled, that sounded more like a animals growl than a humans.

"What is it? What do you want bitch?!" Gar demanded. The enigmatic woman said nothing, and continued circling around him. Then she smiled again, this time a slightly condescending smile.. Gar growled deeper. The woman continued circling him.

Finally it appeared Gar had had it. "Alright. You're _dead_!"

His body began warping and twisting. He began to grow even more hairy. His face lengthened and his hands and feet transformed into claws. His clothes melded into his form as he grew larger and larger. The shadowy chains encasing him broke apart, individual links being scattered across the room before breaking apart into wisps of shadow that quickly faded. Garsethimus grew larger and larger, his muscles bulging and his teeth lengthening into sharp fangs. He roared as his transformation into a werebear was complete.

The enigmatic woman didn't seem to react with any sort of alarm, and instead easily dodged out of the way of Gar's claw strikes, her movements still fluid and graceful. Thus began a sort of dance.

Gar furiously attempted to strike her, though the woman always remained just out of reach, easily dodging every swipe of the claws or attempt at biting. As Stanth watched, he likened the fight to trying to strike at shadows with a torch. Each swing just readjusted the position of the darkness, always maintaining the same distance from the light as they danced in the flickering flames. The womans body bent and twisted in ways that should have been impossible for a human, always staying close to Gar, but avoiding each attack with seeming ease.

The fight went on for some time, before the woman seemed to grow bored with the exchange and swept her leg, tripping Gar and sending him falling face down. She then leaped onto his back, holding his head down. Gar struggled, but to no avail. Despite her seeming slight build, this woman was strong.

Gar snarled again. "If you're going to kill me, then just kill me!"

The woman smiled. "If I'd wanted you dead, you would have never been brought before me."

Then what do you want?" The steam genasi asked.

"To offer you a job of course."

"W-what?" Gar seemed so shocked by that answer that he reverted back to his human form.

The woman paused, before standing up, releasing the werebear. Gar looked at her like he was considering attack again, but seemed to think better of it.

"You want to employ us?" Stanth asked.

"Of course." said the woman. "That was the whole reason I sought each of you out."

She resumed her pacing around.

"Garsethimus, Werebear, and leader of the Vengeful Pack, the Hives notorious gang of lycanthropes. You are most knowledgable about the underside of Sigil."

"Am'Wij'Ah, Steam Genasi, and the most powerful drug cartel in the Hive, having earned the title after disemboweling much of your competition, and leaving their... remains... in the center square." The woman began pacing around the genasi. Am'Wij'Ah, for her part didn't seem too concerned. "And who could escape her bonds at any time, but chooses to remain here... why?"

Am'Wij'Ah's eyes widened, though only briefly, her composure quickly regained. Her entire body then sublimated into a cloud of steam. The shadowy chains fell to the ground, and disappated like Garsethimus'. The steam cloud hovered in place for a time, before reforming back into Am'Wij'Ah's normal form.

"Once again, I'm intrigued. Why stay?"

"I'm curious." The steam genasi replied.

"Good a reason as any." The strange woman then turned to Stanth.

"Stanth, Zenythri, and skilled leader and organizer. You have connections, influence, and the means and methods to enforce their loyalty..."

She then turned to the last captive.

"Sathala, Tiefling, enigmatic and ambigious assassin. Known for never letting anyone know your true identity, not client, not target. Skilled in shapeshifting magic and illusions. I'm willing to bet I'm not even looking at your true form. Something I can truly respect."

The woman returned to her seat, adjusted her glasses, and crossed her arms. With an offhand gesture the shadowy chains binding Stanth and Sathala vanished. Stanth stood up, rubbing his arms. Sathala remained where she knelt. She had been silent ever since she arrived, and didn't appear interested in changing that.

"All four of you are highly influentual and valuable residents of the Sigil, whether you realize it or not. Now, as I've said, I've called you here to well... hire you, to but it bluntly. You all possess resources and skills that are valuable, and also, something I can enhance."

"And why should we work for you?" Stanth asked.

"Because I want what you want." The woman said. "Control of the Hive."

"So what? You fancy yourself some sort of sodding conquerer?" Stanth asked.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. I prefer to think of myself as a businesswoman." She gestured to the other bodysuited woman sitting next to her. The woman stood up and lifted up one of the crates effortlessly. She carried it over into the middle of the group, and dropped it down with a loud _whump!_ The thing was apparently very heavy, making Stanth even more wary of these strange women.

The bodysuited woman lifted the top of the crate off, and everyone gasped as she revealed the riches inside. Stanth considered himself a wealthy man (by the standards of the Hive) and but he had never seen such a concentration of wealth before. The crate was packed to the brim with gold coins and precious gems.

The strange woman with glasses gestured to the other crates. "Consider that first one to be incentive. We can work together into a mutually beneficial relationship."

"What is it you wish us to do?" Am'Wij'Ah asked.

"What you've always been doing, but with aid from my resources." The strange woman said.

"Garsethimus. You know the underside of Sigil like the back of your hands and/or paws. With the aid of Midnight..." The woman gestured towards the armored woman standing next to her. "you could take over the important sections of the Underside, clearing out rival gangs."

"And speaking of rival gangs." She turned to Stanth. "Thanks to the completely unexpected but oddly beneficial rampage of an Efreet, the Chameleons are all but finished. Your associates are already absorbing those assets that they can, and disposing of the rest. All I ask of you now is that you continue these efforts."

Still struggling to take some of this in, Stanth nodded.

She turned to Am'Wij'Ah. "You, will actually be working with Stanth in some capacity. The territory he captures will become prime place to sell, as rival dealers are assimilated or killed. Also, I can help augment your inventory. I know that in the past you've had difficult acquiring sources of rare and valuable merchandise."

If the Steam Genasi had any shock at the strange woman knowing such details, she didn't show it this time. "What are you implying?"

"What would you say if I could give you access to a steady supply of such things as liquid pain, dreammist and luhix."

"I would say things that doubted you're claim."

"To which I would reply, check your storehouses." The strange woman said.

Am'Wij'Ah said nothing in response.

"As to you, Sathala. Well, I'll have things for you to do as well. We'll talk later." The woman then turned to address the group. "So, are we all in agreement then?"

"I'm in." Garsethimus said.

"As am I." Am'Wij'Ah followed.

"I'll have to throw in my lot as well." Stanth said, barely able to tear his eyes away from the gold.

Sathala merely nodded.

"Then we are now partners."

"Hold on." Stanth asked. "If were going to be working together, what should we call _you_? And what should we call _us_?"

The woman smiled. "I suppose it might be cliche, but it does fit my purposes. You can refer to me for now as Shadow, and I suppose we can call this syndicate of ours the Shadow Collective."

"Seems as good as any." Stanth said.

Now, I shall return you to where you were before. I'll contact you for updates when the time is right. Shadow gestured, and strange masked figures began emerging from the shadows. Stanth barely had time to register them before all went dark.

* * *

 _Good god this chapter wouldn't end. At least I finished my goal of getting this thing finished before the end of the year. Funny story. I actually started working on Chapter 5 by accident, before I remembered that this needed to go up first. So yeah, chapter 5 is already partially done (not that that seems to affect update time any...) Anyways, we have set up for yet more villains. The bits with "Shadow" were especially fun to write, as were Ristarius' scenes. Really, this whole thing was fun. And yes, there are radios and lightbulbs and televisions and electrical power in my version of Sigil. It's just that power is somewhat unreliable in the Hive. That's about all I have to say right now. If I think of anything else I'll edit it in later or add it to the next chapters notes. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_

~Dragonexx


	5. The Point of it All

**Winterheart**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Point of it All**

* * *

Sunrises, Minerva decided, were one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. There was no real sunlight on the Plane of Ice, as the skies were perpetually covered in snowclouds. Even through the pollution of the hive, a real sunrise was amazing.

"You seem pretty chipper." Corrie said, as the two of them walked down the street.

"Well, I'm going to get to meet Malin."

" _After_ I'm done with work, we'll head by the Gatehouse."

Minerva took note of the skimpy outfit Corrie wore.

"So your an erotic dancer, what's that like?" Minerva asked, mildly curious.

"Not as bad as you might think." Corrie answered. "I like dancing for one, and secondly, the place is generally kept in order. Also I don't dance all the time, sometimes it's waitress or so forth."

They quickly came up on the establishment, a bar that was larger many of the other establishments Minerva had seen.

"How long is your shift exactly? Are you sure we won't miss Malin? She could-"

"Relax, Minerva. Malin's at the Gatehouse primarily at night, so we shouldn't have to worry about any of that."

"At night. In the Hive?" Minerva remembered the rough encounters of the previous day, with a slight sinking feeling."

"It's not that big of a deal. The gatehouse is a pretty secure place, and most ne'er-do-wells won't go anywhere near it. What with all the barmies and all." Corrie said.

"So what does she do there?" Minerva asked.

"She's a part of the Bleak Cabal. She helps with the charities that they do. She only comes around at night though, so it will be some time."

"I can wait." Minerva said.

* * *

The club where Corrie worked was notably less dirty than the rest of the hive. Fast paced music sounded in the background. Minerva took a seat, and more out of politeness than interest, she ordered a drink.

The " _Jabberwocky's Fang_ " as the drink was called was supposedly the best of the clubs drinks, though it was fairly poor quality as Minerva found out. With nothing else to do for a while, she reached into her bag and pulled out one of her books.

Eventually it was Corrie's turn to take the stage, and Minerva stopped reading to watch her. Corrie's dancing was entrancing and hypnotic in a way that reminded her of the dancer artist genies back home. Minerva found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the performance, completely fascinated by the complex, erotic movements. Corrie for her part seemed completely at ease, as if the last nights events had never happened, completely enveloped in her art.

The dance eventually came to an end, to Minerva's slight disappointment. Corrie stepped off the stage as another dancer took her place. Soon she appeared at Minerva's table as a waitress.

"Are you finding everything all right ma'am?" Corrie asked in jest.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"You were amazing." Minerva said.

Corrie blushed and smiled. "Er... thanks."

"I've rarely seen dancing like that, where did you learn?"

"Well, I needed money, so I signed up here as a waitress. Eventually I felt the urge to try the stage, and when I did I found that the dancing came naturally to me. Like instinct, I guess."

"You're a Planetouched, right?"

"Um..."

"Oh! Was that a sensitive question?"

"No no no, it wasn't." Corrie said. "I honestly don't know my parents. I grew up in one of the Cabal's orphanages until I moved in with Gwen. So I'm not sure what my heritage is."

"Your not fully human, I can tell you that." Minerva said while thinking. "Am I being too forwards with this?"

"No, don't worry about it. It's not that big a deal, I've always had magics I could do naturally so I figured that might be the case." Corrie concentrated, and the soft sound of soothing songs could be heard around Minerva.

" _Ghost Sound_." Minerva said.

"Is that what it's called?" Corrie asked.

"Yes, I-"

"Hey- Stop socilizing and get back to work!" Minerva was interrupted by what was presumably Corrie's boss.

"Got to go!" Corrie rushed off back to work. Throughout the day Minerva watched Corrie dance a few more times, and was again entranced by her talent and fluid motion. Eventually, Corries shift came to an end, and they were able to leave, stepping outside into the night of Sigil's Hive.

Minerva was worried that they would be assailed again, although thankfully this wasn't the case. Corrie led Minerva through another confusing mazeway of streets before exiting into a wide open plaza, at the other end of which was a truly massive building, which Minerva dimly remembered seeing in the background when she flew yesterday.

The Gatehouse was a tall and intimidating structure, made of a black stone that stood at odds with the predominately brown buildings in the Hive. It was still decorated in the same spikes, though the spikes were scaled with the building, make the place seem even more foreboding. Numerous small barred windows lined the side and it gave Minerva the distinct impression that this building might have been a prison at some point.

The courtyard wasn't empty, not even at night. All around, Minerva could see various people wandering about, some babbling to themselves, others standing at stalls hawking wares. Corrie led her past them, to the inside of the building. As they entered, she noticed that they were actually stepping through a portcullis of sorts. The bars were spaced so far apart that the girls could walk through them side by side with plenty of space to spare. Minerva wondered just what the portcullis was intended to guard against, with about fifteen feet between each bar.

As they entered the building, the intimidating architecture didn't stop. The inside was lit by blue and purple continual flames, though they were placed rather far apart, creating shadows everywhere. As they approached the front desk, they were greeted by a gray skinned, hairless woman sitting at the front desk. Her expression was completely blank as she stared at Minerva with unblinking red eyes.

"Hello?" Minerva asked.

"Salutations. What may I (that is the being standing before you) inquire is to the predicament, situation, frustration, confusion, or problem that has relocated you (that is the being standing before me) to stand in front of me?"

"Er..." Minerva was caught off guard by the strange greeting.

"We'd like to meet with Malin, if she's here."

"The Bleak Cabal member designated as Malin is currently located within the premises of this establishment, which is located within the Hive district, which is part of the city of Sigil, which is located above the Spire, which is located within the Concordant Domain of the Outlands, Which is located within the Outer Planes, which is located within the Multiverse, which is located within the Void Beyond Worlds, which is located-"

"Yes, so she's here?" Corrie interrupted.

"Affirmative. The Bleak Cabal member designated as-"

"Can you take me to her?" Corrie asked.

"What, may I-"

"Corrie, and this is Minerva."

"Greetings, entity designated as Corrie, and entity designated as Minerva. Malin is located within the Counseling area, which is located within the Gatehouse which is-"

"Okay, thanks." Corrie interrupted one last time, before leading Minerva down the hallway.

"She was strange." Minerva noted.

"You get used to it." Corrie said. "Now follow me. I spent my childhood here, and I know my way around here."

As they walked, Minerva eventually smelled the scent of cooking food. It wasn't anything high quality, but it did smell decent. They came to a large room full of tables, where large basins of soup stood at one end. The tables were all crowded, and there were long lines of people waiting for their soup, and then a place to sit.

"The Bleak Cabal does charity work?" Minerva asked. "I've never heard about that in the books I've read."

"The do a lot of work in the Hive."

"Seems a bit odd." Minerva said. "Considering how the Cabal sees everything as meaningless."

"The Cabal itself is odd, but I don't question it." Corrie said. "If they want to help others like that, then I don't see any reason to stop them."

Minerva looked at the sheer number of people in the soup kitchen, and then thought about all the other poverty she had seen as she walked through the Hive. Glum people crowding the streets, countless homeless sleeping in the alleys and holes of the district, Desperate prostitutes at every corner, crime running rampant, gangs openly prowling the streets, filth and garbage everywhere, madness being all too common, and an overall atmosphere of hopelessness.

"It's not enough." Minerva realized. "Even with all the resources of a faction, it's not enough."

Corrie paused for a second. "Yeah, it really isn't. As many as they help each day, many, many more have to be turned away. The few healing houses are almost always crowded with patients, and that's when the places aren't being robbed by people looking for magic items.

"There are other factions and places in Sigil. Don't they do anything to help?"

"Why would they?" Corrie said, with more than a little resentment. "Why would they care about us Hivers? Eveyone else would rather just pretend the Hive didn't exist. I've heard there's talk about blocking access in and out with guards, so they don't have to be offended at the sight of us."

Minerva remained silent at this, not sure what to say.

"And here we are!" Corrie directed her towards a doorway. The door itself was like the others in this building, made of thick metal, and shockingly heavy even considering Minerva's formidable strength. The door opened with a loud creak, that was somewhat grating to her ears.

Inside, the structure of the place was no different that the rest. Dark stone lit by occasional continual flames. Numerous cells lined the area. As she walked past them, she could see various figures in them. A Baurier reading a book. A Tiefling pacing agitatedly, a Chaond constantly babbling to himself, a Myconid staring blankely, a group of seven changelings clustered together.

Despite the dark, dreary nature of the Gatehouse, the cells actually looked comfortable, well furnished and lit. Most of the inmates in the cells ignored her, though a few walked up to the bars and stared silently, making Minerva nervous.

Eventually, they made it past the cells, to a larger area. There was no doorway into this room, leading Minerva to simply walk in, in the process stumbling upon what appeared to be some sort of discussion.

One of them appeared to be a Human woman. She had long silvery hair and yellow eyes that seemed to bore straight into Minerva. The other figure was anything but human. It had a large rotund body and stubby seeming legs. It's body seemed to be a patchwork of flesh and machine at seemingly random intervals. Sitting around it's neck and shoulders was a massive gear. Emerging from each of the seven spokes was a long, bizarrely jointed, spindly arm ending in a very thin hand with seven fingers. Above the gear was reptilian head that had numerous antennae sticking out of the top. It came to Minerva's realization that she was looking at a Modron.

"I didn't realize I would be having guests." The woman said, an amused smile on her face.

"Um... Are we interrupting?" Corrie asked.

"Don't worry Corrie, it's not a problem." The silver-haired woman said. She gestured towards an empty couch. "Sit down, we were just finishing actually."

"Greetings." The Modron said in a voice that was both raspy and mechanical sounding.

The woman turned back to the Modron. "Now as I was saying, becoming rogue was not a curse, but a blessing. You have individuality, you have freedom."

"This one is no longer part of a whole. This one no longer has purpose." Minerva noticed that the Modron's mouth did not move in sync with it's words.

"You are part of a much greater whole. That of the multiverse."

The Modron remained silent.

"As a servant of Primus you were innocent, naive, ignorant. You simply followed orders and protocol from your superiors, and gave them to your inferiors, never questioning the 'why' of it. It was not your place to _think_ beyond that related to your job. You had no identity beyond that assigned to you, as you assigned identity to those beneath you. But upon going rogue, you have opened yourself to a much larger world. You are capable of finding you own purpose, and your own identity. You could even have a name. We can help you with that, if you'll let us."

There was a long pause, and the gear around the Modron's shoulders rotated slowly. Eventually the Modron spoke. "Affirmative."

"Excellent. For now, however, please return to your quarters. I will send someone to meet with you in the morning."

The Modron stood up from the couch and shuffled away, heading back to the area with the cells. The woman then stood up, heading over to Minerva.

She was tall and slender, with almost waist length silver hair and strange gold eyes, that as Minerva noted before seemed to bore straight into her. Her skin was noticeably pale and her ears tapered to slight points, though nowhere near those of elves. She smiled, and Minerva noticed incredibly sharp canines.

"Greetings. A am Malin."

"Y-you're a Vampire." Minerva blurted out. She then mentally flinched, waiting for some sort of reprisal.

It never came.

Malin instead gave a slight chuckle. "Of course I am. Don't worry, most people are taken aback by such things. You're not alone. Also, you look like you have questions to ask?"

"I suppose this might be rude, but you don't seem like what I would expect of a Bleak Cabal member. This whole place isn't what I expected of the Bleak Cabal."

Malin gave an amused smile. "I get that a lot, she said. What were you expecting."

"Well... Someone more... pessimistic? I've read a bit about the Cabal, and their viewpoint seems to be that there is no meaning to life." Minerva explained.

"Well, that is true." Malin said.

"So then, why all this. You do charity work, counsel the mad, and generally try to help others? Why?"

Malin smiled again. "I suppose the explanation is long, but it's one I love to talk about."

Malin gestured to Minerva. "You are very well read, I take it?"

"I spent many years doing nothing but that." Minerva said.

"And how many books have you read that try to convince the reader to a different viewpoint? How many editorials, holy scriptures, self-help books, and philosophy books have you read?"

"A lot, I guess."

"And how similar were those viewpoints?" As she spoke, she walked out of the room, and gestured for Minerva and Corrie to follow. A black umbrella floated into her hands. They walked back through the rooms with the cells.

"Radically different. I've read a book that claims elves were the ultimate expression of good, and another that claimed the exact opposite. Another extolled the virtues of spelljamming, while another considered it a waste of time. I've seen treatises on the natures of dragons that heavily conflicted one another and books that claim the multiverse is created all around us subconsciously, while others claim it's the province of the gods."

They exited the ward, and entered the gloomy, torch-lit main hallways of the Gatehouse.

"Exactly." Malin said. "There are countless multitudes of faiths, religions and gods. This city alone has over a dozen factions, and there's many many more minor groups and philosphies. There's as many different viewpoints as there are people in the multiverse. Each person will tell you that theirs is the truth. However, with so many different conflicting philosophies, faiths, and ideals across the planes, how do you tell which one is actually real?"

Malin turned around, walking backwards. She looked at Minerva expectantly.

"I... I don't know." Minerva admitted.

"Exactly." Malin spun around, and started ascending up a staircase. "The truth is that there is no truth, no meaning, no grand purpose we have been given. With so many conflicting viewpoints, it stands to reason that none of them any more real that the others. The multiverse itself is ultimately meaningless. It came into being from the Void as a cosmic accident, and one day it shall vanish back into it."

Minerva wasn't sure what to make of this herself. "That seems so depressing."

The staircase came to an end, and the three of them stepped out onto a balcony. The sun had completely set, and Minerva found herself looking at the brilliant pattern of stars in the sky.

"On the contrary, I find it freeing. The multiverse is shaped by belief. We forge our own purposes and meanings, as individuals. I choose to help others, not because of a divine dictate or cosmic purpose, _but because it makes me happy and satisfied to do so._ Life is full of suffering and sadness. Were all going to die someday, and eventually this entire multiverse will erode away into nothingness. But none of that matters in the here and now. I like being happy. I like seeing others happy. So I help bring happiness to the limited time others have in this life." Malin looked up into the starry sky and was silent for a while, before turning back to Minerva.

"And that's what I see in the Bleak Cabal. I've gathered around like minded people, because we benefit from each other. We help others because it makes us happy, though many members of the Cabal may not show it." She rested the tip of her folded umbrella on the ground. "I hope this all makes sense to you."

"It does, sort of." Minerva said. "You've given me a lot to think about."

"Perhaps you can do the same for me?" Malin suggested. "You've sought me out, but why? What's your story."

"It's really not as long, or as deep as yours."

"None the less, I'd like to hear it."

Minerva told her story. Though short, and fairly unimpressive, Malin showed no signs of disinterest, and infact chuckled slightly with amusement when she recounted her experience with the genasi wizard.

"And that's what brought me to you. Elise told me to seek you out, and that the Star is being sought after. She said you would know what that meant."

At that moment, the ribbon around her neck began to glow. Suddenly, out of nowhere. Elise appeared.

"Wha-" Minerva stepped back in shock.

"Don't worry, it's just a _P_ _rogrammed Image_."

 _"Ah good. It seems you've made contact with Malin"_ Said the Elise illusion. _"You're doing very well._ "

The Elise illusion turned towards Malin. _"I made this message merely to ensure to you that yes, this is the truth. I wish I could have spoken with you both in person and under more pleasant circumstances, however, dark forces are at work here, and it's going to take all of us to combat it. I've sent you Minerva in the hopes that you will take her under your wing, so to speak. She's eager to help, but has much to learn about the planes. I trust you to be capable of this, Malin, and if you agree to do so, then I sincerely thank you._ "

The image vanished. Malin paused, considering.

She then turned to Minerva. "Welcome aboard."

"Your going to agree, just like that?"

"Of course." Malin said. "It's not that hard of a choice to make."

"Wow, thanks!" Minerva said, still taken aback at Malin's readiness. "But where do we go from here?"

"Where have you been staying while in Sigil?"

"I've only been here since yesterday." Minerva explained. "But Corrie let me stay with her and her roommates."

"Hmm... If were going to be working together, were going to need to be close by. Why don't you come with me? There's plenty of space in my home."

"Really?" Minerva asked.

"Of course."

"Thank-" Minerva then turned to Corrie. "Um..."

Before either of them could say anything. Malin spoke up. "Corrie, what is it that you do? What do your roommates do?"

"I dance and wait down at an inn." Corrie answered. "Gwen's an assistant to a blacksmith, and Trish is a courier."

Malin paused to think again. "I have been meaning to hire some new help on at the manor. Are you interested?"

"I don't think I'm really cut out for adventuring. That's for stronger people." Corrie said, somewhat confused.

"Of course not. I was meaning as a live in maid. Your friends are welcome to the position as well."

Corrie's eyes widened, in shock, then amazement. "I-I don't know what to say!"

Her expression quickly became a smile. "I mean, yes, of course I accept!"

"I'll send one of my other maids to your apartment to collect you tomorrow, and get your friends answered to my offer. Minerva, if you would come with me?" Malin stepped onto the railing, and opened her parasol. She stepped off and began gliding to the ground.

Minerva waved goodbye to Corrie and lifted into the air, after Malin. She flew down to where the vampire had landed and began walking beside her.

"It's going to be a bit of a travel, unfortunately. My automobile is in the Lower Ward."

"You don't park here?" Minerva asked.

"Would you? I want to help the people in the Hive, but I'm not foolish. It wouldn't be wise to bring a vehicle into the Hive like that."

"So were going to travel through the Hive, on foot, at night."

"I'm a Vampire." Malin chuckled. "The night is my domain. The ne'er do wells of the Hive should be afraid of _me_."

* * *

The Hive at late night was a completely different beast. Traffic still happened, though it was significantly slowed. Streetlamps existed only occasionally, and those that did tended to be flickering and useless. They were approached once by young boys carrying lanterns, offering to light their way in exchange for copper pieces. Although neither of them needed light to see in the dark, Malin smiled and took one of them up on the offer, drawing a coin from her sleeve.

"Thank you, ma'am!" The boy said. He had short brown hair, a face full of freckles that on closer inspection were diamond shaped, and a strange series of markings down his arms, indicating hew wasn't entirely human, though that seemed to be fairly common in a planar metropolis like sigil. He wore what were clearly scavenged clothes. His pants were torn, his shoes had holes in them, and his shirt was clearly several sizes too big for him.

"If you wouldn't mind taking us to the edge of the lower district."

"Of course!" The boy said, excitedly.

"And no detours, young man. Or bailing to have us be charged by one of your friends."

"I wasn't going to!" The boy said, though Minerva didn't trust the answer considering his sheepish expression.

"There's an extra 3 coppers in it for you if you stay."

"Oh sure!" The boy perked up and eagerly stepped in front of them, lantern held high.

Their travel continued, with the light boy guiding their path. As they walked, Malin struck up conversation.

"So, what's your name, young man?"

"Farom." The boy answered.

"Interesting, what do you do during the day?"

"Well... I catch rats and sell 'em sometimes. I also clean for old Rala. She pays me, but I don't really like her that much."

"Why not?"

"She's creepy! I think she's a witch!" Farom said. "She's got all these weird books lying around."

"What kind of books?"

"Dunno, can't read 'em. They do glow though. She doesn't read 'em either most of the time. Most of the time she's just muttering about some jackal with tea. There was this one really scary time she grabbed me just as I was leavin', shouting somethin' 'bout a word?"

"Perhaps she meant ward?" Minerva asked.

"What happened after that?" Malin asked.

"She started talking about a 'gift'. It didn't matter. I started running. When I looked back she seemed sad though. She's nice sometimes too."

"A gift?" Malin thought. "You might have a talent for magic, if she's a witch, she could be able to sense that."

The boy's jaw dropped. "Gee? I could use magic? That'd be awesome?"

"You'd just need someone to teach you. Maybe she wanted to take you as her apprentice."

Farom thought, his former incident with her likely on her mind.

Malin continued. "She's probably lonely. Does she have any family?"

"I don't think so." He said.

"It'd probably help both of you. She'd stop being lonely, you'd get to learn magic."

"Hmm..."

Before the boy could come to a conclusion, he looked forwards, and froze. Minerva looked up, to see a group of thugs in mismatched armor prowling towards them. One carried a torch that flickered ominously. The one in the lead looked at Farom. "Beat it, runt."

Farom stood his ground, though his legs were clearly trembling.

Malin knelt beside Farom, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go, now."

"But the coppers-"

She handed him the three coppers, plus one extra. "Get home, stay safe."

The boy nodded, pocketed the coppers, and ran, dousing the lantern as he did so and disappearing into the shadows. The thug looked at him before he disappeared, with an expression that could only be described as hunger. However, Malin intercepted his view, calmly.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" She said, still polite.

"Imagine my surprise, when I find two wealthy looking ladies, wandering the Hive. Are you lost? Why don't you two come with us?" He made obvious the axe at his hip.

Minerva immediately coated her hands in ice, forming a small dagger, concealed in the darkness.. However, she needn't have bothered. Malin stepped forwards, as the lead thug did the same. The man was a mountain of muscle, with numerous scars over his rough, warty skin. His teeth were jagged and sharp, and he towered at least a foot taller than Malin. She remained completely calm in the face of the obvious threat.

"Actually, we're not truly lost. We do have our destination known. I thank you for your offer though." Malin retained her politeness, even in the face of danger.

"The Hive's dangerous at night, ladies. Never know what somebody might do to you? Barmies everywhere, they say."

"We can handle ourselves just fine, though your concern is touching." Malin said.

The thug clearly didn't get the message, as he stepped forwards, reaching for his weapon.

Minerva edged to the side, prepared to strike when she saw Malin's eyes glow red.

"This isn't necessary. Please, leave and return home."

"This isn't necessary. I'll leave and return home."

The lead thug walked away. The remaining thugs looked at him, confused, before following.

Malin's eyes returned to their normal yellow color.

"Wow, that was resolved a lot easier than the encounter I dealt with."

"We should keep moving. There will probably be more."

"Could we fly?" Minerva suggested. Someone else was likely to try attacking them again, or maybe the enchantment would wear off and thugs they just met would return.

Malin sighed. "I had wanted to simply appreciate the night, but I guess it would be faster and safer."

Bat wings sprouted from Malin's back (somehow not interfering with her clothes) and with a mighty flap, she was in the air. Minerva flew after her. Malin led her to a lot just on the other side of the bridge to the Hive.

Even at night, the Lower Ward was still well lit. Unlike the Hive, streetlights lined the streets at regular intervals. She could even see a few dabus, keeping the district in decent condition. Malin's car was easy to find, being the only one left in the lot. Having never been in an automobile before, Minerva was overtaken by curiosity. The vehicle was of course black in color, and seemed made of smooth metal.

At a gesture from Malin, the doors unlocked.

Minerva had read several books and manuals on the operation of automobiles. She had even attempted to assemble an engine herself once (the resulting explosion destroyed a wing of her manor, and her father had forbidden her from attempting it again).

She stared at Malin with intense curiosity and interest as she activated the machine. It was surprisingly simple compared to the elaborate descriptions of them she had read, and she considered Elise's advice about skepticism. Soon enough they were out of the lot and on the streets of the Lower Ward.

The ride was surprisingly smooth and pleasant. When she took a risk out of curiosity and inhaled, the air was clear and fresh, with none of the foulness she encountered earlier. The humming of the engine was a pleasing and oddly calming sound.

She was surprised when the journey ended. They were already in the lady's ward. Malin pulled up in front of an large and sprawling manor. Darkness was no obstacle to Minerva's eyes, and though without color where the starlight didn't touch it, she could see the impressive architecture of the manor.

As the two of them stepped out of the car, Minerva inhaled again, and found the the scents of the Lady's Ward were pleasant and relaxing.

Malin held her hand in the air, and a bat alighted down upon it. At another gesture the bat took off, flying towards the house. Malin beckoned towards Minerva, and the two of them began walking to the front door.

As they approached, it opened, and an attractive woman in a maids uniform welcomed them.

"Welcome home, Milady." She said. The maid had purple hair and a strange symbol tattoo on her cheek. She smiled, a warm smile and let them in.

"And who's this?" She said, looking at Minerva.

"A long term guest, Glynda." Malin answered. "Prepare the appropriate accommodations."

"Of course." Glynda gestured to another maid who was approaching, and then leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck to Minerva.

"Uhh..." Minerva struggled to respond.

"She's not a vampire." Malin answered.

"Oh, my apologies for assuming." Glynda said, blushing.

"Though..." Malin embraced Glynda. Her fangs lengthened slightly and she then plunged them into her neck. The maid seemed to be making an expression of pleasure and ectasy as Malin drank. Soon enough, Malin finished. She licked her lips. Glynda, now with a blissful expression, drew a cloth from her apron, and dabbed it over the wound.

"Glynda, go the infirmary and drink a restoration potion. I'll show our new resident to her quarters."

"As you wish, Milady" Glynda said, her expression still dreamy.

"Oh, by the way, where's Marin." Malin asked.

"Your sister went off to the Market Ward just minutes before you arrived."

"Well, we'll have to meet her later." Malin said.

Meanwhile, Minerva was watching the entire display with a mixture of fascination and embarrassment.

"I'll show you to where you'll be staying right now." Malin gestured.

"Oh, now?" Glynda asked.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, the guest quarters haven't been used in ages. The wing was closed off."

"It shouldn't be much of an issue. You can get to cleaning it in the morning."

Glynda smiled. "As you wish."

As she followed, she looked at the maid walking off.

"Do you feed from all your servants?" She asked, with growing concern.

"Only those that are willing, and they are cared for. Your friends will be made aware of the situation when they arrive." Malin said.

Minerva nodded. "Okay."

Malin pushed open a large door, leading Minerva into a large wing. Glynda wasn't kidding, the wing of the manor was very dusty. Each footstep stirred up a cloud of the stuff, and if either Minerva or Malin breathed, they'd most likely be coughing up a storm. Cobwebs covered parts of the ceiling and there was almost no decoration.

"How long has it been since you've had guests?" Minerva asked.

"I've had guests." Malin said. "Guests who stayed the night though... People don't really seem to be that comfortable sleeping in a vampires manor. Wonder why?" She said, with what might have been a bit of amused sarcasm.

"Well, I could help with cleaning?" Minerva offered.

"No. And don't worry, the rooms should be in a better state. I'm sorry I wasn't able to offer better accommodations right away. I really don't spend much time at home except to feed or sleep."

"If it's an issue, I can just go find an inn tonight."

"No, it's fine." Malin lead her towards one of the rooms and pushed open the door. True to her word, the rooms were much better in state.

The bedroom was fairly simple, at least compared to the rest of the manor, though that simplicity did appeal to Minerva. There was a large 4 poster bed, a desk, a door most likely leading to a closet, and a few empty bookshelves. The room looked almost new and Minerva got the impression that these rooms had rarely been opened.

"This is where you'll be staying. We'll begin our search and preparations tomorrow."

"Our search?"

"Were going on an adventure, we'll need a party. We have me, my sister Marin, and you, but we'll need several others. Not to mention adventuring gear. Fortunately, I have some people in mind, and know where to get the items we need. We'll be off at noon." Malin began to walk away.

"Wait, noon? But the sun!" Minerva turned, but Malin was already gone.

She sighed. Even though she was a vampire, Malin's lack of concern for the sunlight implied she'd be fine, somehow. Instead, Minerva set her bag down on the desk, and then entered the bed. The sheets were crisp, clearly having been in that position for a long while. It wasn't too much of a problem. With a bit of minor magic, they were loosened, and after undressing, she climbed into the bed.

Another day with much to think about. The state of the hive, Malin's philosophies, the prospect of the upcoming quest. It was enough to make her enter dormancy. Not sleep, dormancy. Sleep after all...

* * *

 _It's good to be back._ _  
_

 _So I had more fun writing this chapter. We've laid the groundwork for the start of the quest.  
_

 _On other notes, the Bleak Cabal is perhaps my favorite of the factions in Sigil, followed by the Society of Sensation and the Believers of the Source. I do hope I nailed the Cabal's philosophy well enough. Also, were not going to switch perspectives in the next chapter (yes, you may hold your applause)._

The scenes with Farom the light-boy were added kind of on a whim. I felt the scene was too short, and so added it, and just kept making up details on the fly. Wonder what I'll do with him...

 _Also, thank you for reading this! Please leave a review. I'm trying to improve my quality of writing, and I'd be grateful for some genuine criticism. Thanks, and see you next time!_

~Dragonexx


End file.
